Claws of Shadows (Co-Writer Trynia)
by Jadej.j
Summary: Joshua Blade (fan character from Mummies Alive) must deal with his family's past that has to deal with a Female Gargoyle
1. Default Chapter Title

* * *

Disclaimer: Disney owns The characters of Gargoyles. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show. Sharon Lewis, Keith Polasky, Carlos Garcia, and Lucia Dominguez all belong to Trynia. Corryn belongs to Lacey please e-mail her before using her character.

* * *

****

"Claws of Shadows"

By Jade and Trynia Merin

* * *

The family kept moving. They were on the run from the Vikings. The man was pulling his wife along as well as two children. The woman was holding a baby. _"Hurry, before they find us."_ One of the children fell down. The woman turn and grab the boy by the arm. _"Hurry, please hurry."_ They ran throughout the night to a cave, and hid themselves inside of it. The family froze in fear. Red eyes glowed in the darkness. _"What do we have here?"_ A tail twitched and wings flapped. A woman figure came out of the shadow of the cave. Her eyes glowed as red as her hair. The gold crown on her brow glistened. _"So what are you doing here, humans?"_ It was the boy that spoke up. _"Please miss. We are running from the Vikings. Can you help us?"_ The strange woman looked at the family. 

The tail twitched again. Her fangs showed as she grinned. _"So what are you willing to pay for my help?"_ The baby wiggled. The family gathered together to talk. _"I do not have all night to wait for answer."_ The father stood forth. _"My life is meaningless as well as my wife's. It's our children that we would do any thing for to live."_ The little girl tugged at her mother's dress. _"Well now, that sounds interesting. So you would give your lives for these children."_ Both parents nodded. The kids gripped their parents. _"Now here is the deal. Then if you don't like it then leave and don't come back."_ The deal was made, one of blood and evil. Screams ran out into the night as bodies were changed for killing. As time past there where rumors of begins that where not human but of shadows and claws.

* * *

Joshua was at LAX. He was not happy about this, any of this. He was leaving everything he love behind. His friends that he called family, but he could not endanger them not now. He had to go to the source of the trouble. He got his plane tickets to go to Kennedy, New York. Dark green eyes watched everyone walking around him. He thought to himself. _~What little did people know about the real world. The powers that ran it for real were not the governments but laws of...~_ He shook his head. _~No don't think like them Joshua your better then them.~_

****

"Final call for flight 345 to New York city, Kennedy air port! Please report to gate 11C!" Joshua took hold of his carry-on bag and ticket. He got on the plane and fell to sleep.

* * *

There was pandemonium at the Magic Coffee. Samuel was looking in the book part of the shop, Jade was looking outside, Chris was in the restaurant, and Eric was looking in the living quarters. They gathered at the bar. _"He's not here."_ Samuel was holding Eric, who was upset. _"Did any one find a note or something to tell where he has gone off too?"_ Corryn walked into the shop. _"Hello Corryn. Sorry to ask but have you seen Joshua?"_ Corryn looked human for the most part, only her green cat-like eyes showed. _"Hello Samuel. Sorry I haven't seen your shadow friend."_ Eric moved over to a table as Jade went over to comfort the boy. _"He's gone missing Corryn. Is there any way you think that can help us find him?"_ Chris was watching his sister with Eric. _"Well, there is the Magic Pyramid. It might say where he has gone."_

Eric was half way out of the shop as the other raced after him. _"Thanks Corryn, see you later."_ said Samuel as he ran out the door. The three of them entered the Sphinx to see Eric dragging Rath to the Magic pyramid. Of course it was a scene to laugh at, but of course no one was laughing. _"Eric calm down. Rath are you okay? Sorry about this, but Joshua is missing."_ It took some time to calm down the Mummy Wizard but he then asked the Pyramid where the young shadow man had disappeared to. The pyramid glowed and turned. It stopped and Rath read the message. _"Yanks vs. Giants!!!"_

Then the Magic box said. **"Today's game New York Yanks vs. the San Francisco Giants in New York."** The group sign!!!. _"New York?"_

"Well if I recall right Joshua got family in New York." Samuel stood still for a time. _"Well it looks like we got to make a decision. Go to New York or wait for Joshua to come back."_ Then suddenly the pyramid turned again. Rath read it. _"Danger hangs over a faraway friend."_ Rath scratched his head. Jade just had that look on her face that drove Samuel to sigh again. _"Time to take a huge bite out of the Big Apple."_ said Chris, his teeth gleaming in the light. Samuel didn't like where this was going. He was the only one that knew Joshua's family. It wasn't a family that you would like to meet. _"Eric maybe you should..."_ Eric glare at Samuel. _"One thing then Eric, if you come you must listen to me and do what I say okay?"_ The boy nodded. _"Okay we best be going."_ The group headed to the airport and hoped they find Joshua safe.

* * *

He didn't like this at all. He didn't want to be here at all but it was that time. **That Time!** He gripped his fists. He didn't like this at all. Then he saw her, his older sister, Becky. She came up to him. Black hair and those cold blue eyes looked right through him. _"So the lost sheep has come home."_

"Don't start with me Sis. I'm not coming with you. I have other plans." He walked past her. She grab his arm. _"You silly. I'm not taking you to see father. I have been majoring in history at NYU. I want you to come to meet some of my friends. Please Josh."_ Joshua sighed. His dark green eyes looked at his sister's dark blue eyes. _"Okay, but I am not going to see father. I'm here because of the past, not the present."_ She nodded and led him to her car.

* * *

She was looking out onto the city. If she played her cards right the city would be hers. All she needed was the strongest of her special children. They would be gathering in the city in the next couple of days. They would not have any choice. If they did not come they would die. She wanted to go back to where the main part of this pact was made but Castle Wyvern was owned by Xanatos and of couse Goliath and his clan was there now. She tapped her human fingers on the table. She didn't all like the idea of being a human in the daylight but it was better being stone. As well she been adapting through out the centuries. She thought. The grin formed on her face. _"As I am the maker of the Claws of Shadows, so I command only the strongest will go to the place of their birth."_ The energy built, her eyes glowed red and then she laughed.

* * *

The small group on the plane. Eric was a sleep as well was Chris. Jade was watching the in-flight movie. Samuel though was deep in thought. He was the only one that knew any of Joshua's past. How they had first met the boy of shadows. They were in N.C. when they had some trouble with the van. Chris was arguing with the Machine about what was wrong with the van. Jade was taking in the area's beauty. Samuel had just taken his eyes off Eric for a second. _"Samuel!!! Jade!!! Chris!!!"_ Eric's voice cried out. The three friend ran toward where the shouts came from. Eric was on the ground as a wolf was heading for him. They knew that the wolf would get to Eric first but then from out of no where a staff hit the animal. That when Samuel looked into a pair of dark green eyes for the first time.

The young man was holding a staff. He seen better days. His clothes were dirty and it look like he haven't eating in days. The wolf was gone. The boy back off a bit. Eric spoke up. _"Thank you."_

"Would you like a ride or something to eat?" Samuel held his hand out to the boy. He looked at the group in front of him. _"Y...e...s... I would like something to eat and if it's not any trouble to drop me off some where, I would be grateful."_ It was the start of a good friendship and many adventures. Joshua took some time to tell Samuel about his past but he was glad the young man trusted him and for what he was about to do he hope he wouldn't lose that trust. He thought as the plane came into Kennedy Airport.

* * *

Joshua looked around the Collage. He pulled his jacket up. His body was acting up a bit. It had been some time since he was in his hometown. It was bring up old memories and other things he didn't like. _"So Sis, what is the reason for bring me here?"_

"Joshua!!! I want you to meet some of my friends and they have nothing to do with our family."

"Oh I see and what else is on your mind?"

"I'm worried that Paul will do something that...."

Joshua knew what she was trying to say. Paul didn't like him and there was bad blood between them when he left.

__

"Don't worry too much Sis. I'm going to try my best to stay away from the family. I am glad to see you and there is only one other person in our little happy house hold I wish to see."

"Jeff, that's who your talking about right." Joshua nodded. Jeff was the only other person in his family that he could almost trust. Almost!

The pair walked down the hallway to a classroom. Rebecca told him to sit in the back of the class for a time. He couldn't believe this, she was making him sit in one of her classes. He sighed and sat down. She sat down with some of the other students. One of them looked back at him. Dark green eyes met Light Blue eyes. She waved to him to come over. He shook his head and sank down into the seat. 

__

"Who's the cute guy that's hiding in the back, Becky?"

"Oh that's my little brother Joshua. I'll introduce you after class okay?"

"So is he dating?"Becky nudged her friend. _"I can't believe you asked me that. Aren't you dating Keith?"_ She nudged Becky back. Then both of them giggled. Joshua wanted to disappear at that moment. _~What have I got my self into~_

He noticed that a dark curly haired girl with caramel skin sat in the row ahead of him. She was very quiet, and smiled nicely at Josh._"Hi, I'm Lucia... are you new here?"_

"Kind of..." he whispered._"Nice to meet you,"_ she smiled. At least she seemed friendly. Then a man came into the class. He drew attention to Joshua. 

__

"I see we have some new faces in class," Professor MacDuff remarked, setting down a leather briefcase. He was a powerfully build man with a gray beard and silver hair. Steel blue eyes fixed on the class with sternness and a bit of mirth._"Oh, this is my brother, he's visiting. Is it okay if he sits through class?"_

"Everyone who wants to learn is welcome, lass," he remarked, leveling his gaze on her. Josh smiled a bit. There was something about this man he felt he could trust. As if there was nobility about him. He stood with very upright posture, almost like royalty. And he didn't tolerate funny business either, like Rath.

Sharon giggled._ "Young lady, do you have a question?"_ MacDuff asked, as he went to write up on the chalkboard. _"Er... no..."_ she stammered. Nearby a young dark haired woman looked at the professor closely. Josh could tell she had a liking for him, for she didn't keep her eyes off him for one minute. Most of the girls in class seemed more interested in glancing at the Professor's backside then listening to what he had to say.

__

"He's handsome looking for someone in his fifties! Just look at how firm those shoulders are!" Josh's sister commented. Sharon grinned, and Josh rolled his eyes. _"Shh, I want to hear what he's saying!"_ Josh hissed back. The dark haired Cuban girl near him whispered a thank you. Josh smiled. She seemed to be very interested indeed with what Prof. MacDuff had to say. Did she like him, Josh wondered.

__

"Today we will learn more about the Vikings presence in Great Britain..." MacDuff began. He pulled down a map of great Britain, particularly Scotland. _"There were many successive waves of invasion that swept across the British Isles, and post the Saxon occupation, the Vikings made their presence known. In the ninth century, _

many of the Danish and Norwegian Vikings pushed across the English channel and up along the coast..."Josh perked his ears up. Vikings in Scotland. _"Today one case in point is the occupation of a fortification established 878 AD in northern Scotland. It is known as Castle Wyvern. Many of you know that this particular fortification now resides atop the Eerie Building, and is the corporate headquarters of Xanatos Enterprises._

Many forget that this particular castle was subject to many a Viking attack. The last in 994 AD ended in the total sacking of the castle by a raid, and the flight of its peoples. At that time, the ruling family consisted of the ailing Prince Malcolm, and his daughter Princess Katharine.

Katharine was only 16 when the hordes belonging to Hakon the Devourer assaulted her castle during evening. This attack failed, but a betrayal by the captain of the guard making a pact with Hakon secured the doom of this kingdom. He attacked during the day, for it was feared that a curse protected the castle, and this fear had driven his men off the previous night.

The Magus in his records wrote that bowstrings were found cut the day before... and the drawbridge lowered... The Princess was in danger of being held for ransom, but escaped and fled to the court of King Duncan..."

"What happened to Hakon?" asked Lucia, holding up her hand. _"He and the captain of the guard were said to have plunged to their deaths fighting over who would kill the Princess..._

for a shock party had surprised the camp at nightfall, dispersing the Vikings..."

"They deserved what they got," Josh muttered. He had a very queer feeling at the name Hakon. Slowly he raised his hand, and MacDuff called on him, _"Yes, gentleman in the rear..."_

"Er, did Hakon have any relatives... that carried on the leading?"

"Good question. Vikings were often known to carry off women for war booty. I suspect he had many such offspring...

but from what historians have gathered, Hakon had two sons that battled for leadership once news reached of their father' death. In fact his elder son, Malakon was every bit the conqueror his father was, and more. Thirty years after the raid on Wyvern, in 1030 AD, a Viking party attacked along the coast, challenging the Scottish forces. A number of coastal towns were decimated. By the time word reached Castle Moray, and Edinburgh, a party lead by the succeeding king Macbeth successfully routed his forces and drove him off.

The survivors were few, but Malakon thought twice about challenging the unified armies of Scotland..."A flash of pride seemed to come into the Professor's eyes at the mention of this bit of history, Josh noticed. He got that very odd creeping feeling of the shadow, as if it were telling him that this Professor wasn't telling all the truth. For a very good reason. The name Malakon made him feel even more uneasy.

__

"Are you all right?" Lucia asked him, and he felt rather faint. His skin paled, and he began to slip to the floor. Lucia thrust his head between his knees. Sharon too noticed this, and tapped Becky's arm. _"Young man..." _Prof. MacDuff suddenly stopped his lecture. _"Are you... quite all right?"_

Concerned, he moved over to the back of the room, and stood over Josh. _"He's pale..."_ Lucia glanced up at him. _"I'll take him to get some water."_

"I thank ye lass..."

"Brother..." Becky asked, feeling very embarrassed. Lucia helped MacDuff raised Josh to his feet and helped him to walkout into the hall. He sat in a chair, Lucia with him. Sharon also moved out into the hall. _"Sit here, lad,"_ MacDuff patted his shoulder.

__

"I must get back to my lecture. Lucia, be a dear and call the infirmary if he still looks faint..."

"Sure..." MacDuff moved back into the class, and soon his voice was heard again in the background. Sharon and Becky had come out to see if he was okay. _"What is the deal with that?"_ Becky hissed at him. _"You made me look like an idiot fainting like that..."_ Joshua looked up at his sister and then lower his head again. _"Shh!"_ Sharon chided. _"Are you okay?"_

"He's kinda pale," Lucia said. _"No I'm okay,"_ he sighed, and looked up at them. _"Maybe you should go back to the room and lay down,"_ Sharon said. _"I think you need to see the doctor,"_ Lucia shook her head. _"We'll go with you..."_Becky flounced back into the class as Sharon and Lucia helped Josh to stand. 

* * *

Xanatos was working on his computer. Owen came into the room. _"Mister Xanatos?"_

"Yes Owen."

"Mister Blade called again. He wishes to rent the Castle for a night. He willing to pay any price." David though for a time. _"Owen try to find out why Mr. Blade wants to use my Castle for a night. If he doesn't give you a good enough answer. Tell him no deal at all. Now if he does give you an answer you like please tell him to make an appointment to talk."_

"Right way sir." He left the room. Xanatos wonder why would the Blades would want to use the Castle for a night.

Got got up and walked over to the window. He thought he should talk with Goliath about this frist. The sun would be down in two hours. He hope to have all or most of answers by then.

* * *

__

"I cannot believe that your sister was such a.." Sharon began, but shut up when Lucia shot her a sharp look. It wasn't helpingJosh feel better._"Sorry but my sis is kinda like that. She's obsessed with image and stuff."_

"Sounds like my little brother," Sharon giggled. _"Can you take me to see Prof. MacDuff? I want to ask him some questions"_

"Sure, but what?" Sharon asked.

__

"Please it's important," he asked. Dark green eyes looked at her.

__

"We'll go there with you," Lucia said quickly. 

* * *

MacDuff wondered to himself about that strange boy in the back of the room. There was something magical about him, and the ancient Immortal King knew magic when he felt it, because he had learned a smattering over the years. Just as he was grading a stack of papers for another class he heard a knocking.

__

"Enter!" he said, sitting at his desk. All around him rose bookshelves piled high with many thick tomes. A sofa sat opposite the desk, with a coffee table before it. He liked students to feel at ease when they asked him questions or wanted advice.

__

"Professor it's us. Can we see you?" Lucia slipped in a bit nervously.

__

"Ah, Miss Dominguez and Miss Lewis. Do come in. ah, are you feeling better lad?" he said when he saw Josh. 

__

"Thanks sir, yes," Josh said. _"But I wanted to ask you a question. I know you're busy and all"_

"Come in and sit down" he waved invitingly with his hand. They moved in, sitting down on the sofa.

__

"I wondered about that curse you mentioned in the lecture" Josh said. _"The one that stopped the Vikings from attacking again at night what kind of curse was it?"_

"Yes, what was it?" Lucia and Sharon asked.

__

"Hmm, well that is an interesting question" MacDuff folded his hands, glancing at them. Sharon closed the door._ "Apparently the men were frightened for there was a legend that the stone gargoyles could come to life"_

"Wow," Lucia muttered, and listened. Josh was equally interested.

__

"And the vikings were so frightened because Castle Wyvern had at least thirty gargoyles on the parapets. Quite an intimidating sight, and during sunset I imagine they were so terrified they were scared off."

"I thought Vikings didn't know the meaning of fear,"Sharon said.

__

"Hmm, Vikings, despite what some may think were human," MacDuff smiled ruefully.

__

"Gargoyles," Josh muttered, eyes growing dark. He didn't like how his body was feeling again but at least it wasn't as bad like last time. He also could not keep his eyes off of MacDuff there was some thing that didn't feel right about him. 

The young shadow man got up._"I wish to thank you for you time Mr. MacDuff. I hope to talk more about this subject but first I have some privte business to take care off."_

"Later then lad. I would like to continue this chat as well."He watched as Joshua left the room.

* * *

Joshua felt very weird indeed about all of this. Gargoyles. Could it be possible? He had heard many urban legends about gargoyle sightings in NYC. Now they seemed to be true from what Prof. MacDuff was telling him. But why was he getting the feeling the professor wasn't being honest? What secrets did MacDuff hide? Josh had a bit of an idea, but he wasn't all together certain. He remembered something about the legends in his family. Something about the Mother of Shadow. She who had made the pact of blood and evil that let their ancestors survive, bred to kill with the shadow. There was another legend about someone who was once bonded to the Mother of shadow, a Timeless King who shared her pain. Only he kept her on the run for centuries. Both lived for centuries and centuries bonded by magic. Josh's head reeled as he tried to remember these things he had kept buried for so many years.

__

"I wonder if he knows about the legends?" Josh asked himself, looking out over the campus. _"Since he seems to know about the Vikings, and the 'curse' on Wyvern. I gotta get to that Castle and see for myself if those gargoyles are still there, and if they do turn alive at night... but how?"_

The boy of shadow failed to notice his sister calling to him. He was leaving the hall of history where Prof. MacDuff's office was when he saw Becky rushing towards him. If he glanced behind he could see that girl Sharon also walking casually after him. She was cute, but did she really know what she was getting into if she tried to get to know him better? Josh felt a bit guilty. She was innocent, even if she was Becky's friend, did she know about his family and what they did? She could get hurt...

__

"What took you so long, bro?" Becky asked. _"I want to know if you can come to a party with me tonight..."_

"No thanks sis, I have got someplace else to go!"

"Oh come on, live a little! You've been a stick in the mud all the time I've known you! Have some fun for a change..."

"Don't you think about anything except popularity?" he demanded. _"All you care about is how good you look and stuff. When are you going to think of something else besides that?"_

Sharon walked up to them, diffusing what could have been a big verbal fight. _"Oh, excuse me... I was wondering if..."_

"Sharon is going, aren't you?" Becky grinned.

__

"Yes... of course. Please will you come, Josh?" she asked him, her light blue eyes glancing into his dark green ones. Inwardly Josh thought very dark thoughts about his sister. Of course now he had to come! This Sharon might be in danger if he didn't, judging by the look in his sister's dark blue eyes.

__

"Okay. But I won't drink or smoke or anything," he said. _"And I will leave when I want to, okay?"_

"all right. See, you can have fun for a change..." Becky laughed. But that happy look hid a very odd one of mischeif and scheming.

* * *

Meanwhile the Professor was closing his door, locking it for the evening. The dark haired girl Lucia was near him, asking him a question. _"I just wonder a little bit about that curse..."_ she said. _"Vikings believing that gargoyles would attack them if they attacked the castle by night..."_

"Yes, lass?" he asked her, turning to face her as he picked up his breifcase in one hand. 

She caught her breath, and continued. _"Well, I've been hearing all these rumors about gargoyles in New York City... and I remember you saying something on television about them... and that they should be protected..."_

"Aye, I did," he nodded.

__

"If there are Gargoyles here now in the city, then were there gargoyles back there then..."

"Ye are a quick one..."

"Then why didn't you tell that boy the truth about them?"

"I didna know if he was for or against Gargoyles," MacDuff said to her. _"That is why I was cautious."_

"Is that why you didn't talk about gargoyles in class, then?" she asked. 

__

"Exactly. Some of the faculty on campus are possibly Quarrymen," MacDuff whispered to her, as they walked down the hall together. _"And one must be very careful not to upset them, for innocents might be harmed..."_She shivered, even though it was a mild day. _"Those Quarrymen scare me. I can't blame you for not talking about gargoyles in class, because I could swear some of the students there believe in what the quarrymen say..."_

"And what do you think of gargoyles, lass?"

"They aren't harming anyone if they protect, right? And they are an endangered species... so the Quarrymen hunting them are breaking the law... I remember there was only 6 on the pictures of the Castle Wyvern when Xanatos bought it, so there are not very many..."

"Too bad the city doesn't have more sense then ye, lass," he laughed, patting her shoulder as they walked. She noticed Sharon and Becky were walking with that strange boy all of a sudden. 

__

"Why was he so interested in gargoyles then?" she said.

__

"That's what I would like t' know," MacDuff nodded.

* * *

Samuel was thinking where to look for Joshua in this huge city. The group was eating a late dinner. Eric was eating light but at least he was having something. Jade and Chris had to eat. Their bodies had to have food. They burn up protein up fast. He wasn't eating much either. He had talked to Joshua a while back about his family. He knew he had a older brother and sister. Then only one member of the family he talked about was a cousin name Jeff. _"Okay this is what I figure what we can do. First we can try to track Joshua's scent, which I think would be hard to do in a city this big. Second I know where his older sister could be found."_ They talked about what they could do. Jade and Chris would try to find him by tracking him. Eric and Samuel would go find his sister at the school where she was at. 

Jade was trying to find her friend's scent at the airport. It was hard but she found it. It was joined with a second scent of family. _"Bro over here."_

"Ya sis what did ya find?"

"I believe Samuel had the right idea about going to find his sister. I think she pick him up." Chris sniff. _"Ya I think your right that a woman's scent with Joshua's and it does smell like him too. Best to met the other at the school and fast. It's all most night. If I recall right it's a full moon tonight."_

"Bro that doesn't bother us any more."

"True sis but there might be other weres out there and they might come looking for us."

"Okay I get it ya worried about trouble." He grined. Both of them headed toward the school.

* * *

Green fliers all around campus advertised the Journalism Club Spring Mixer. It was the first year Becky had helped to organize it, and already students were lining up before the student Union, each clutching wadded rolls of ones or five dollars bills to pay admission. For five dollars you could dance to the latest tunes, and have a free buffet. It was casual, yet dress to impress.

Josh simply wandered in wearing his black pants and black shirt that he had worn to class that day. Loud music filtered in among the dancing college students and few adult chaperones. He was thankful they were there, because that meant there would be no alcoholic beverages to worry about whether or not to consume. 

__

"You came!" Sharon laughed, wearing a spaghetti strap minidress with pale blue flowers on it. Becky was already moving among the crowd of sweating dancers, her long black skirt clinging to her long legs. She wore a white pullover blouse with it, her silver necklace flashing at her throat. 

__

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, would you mind if I go get something to eat first? I'm famished..." Josh asked. _"And do you want something to drink?"_

"Sure," she laughed.

__

"I'll be over at the table collecting money! Don't take forever!" she laughed, and moved into the dancing throng. Josh sighed, moving over to the refreshment table. It was then he saw a familiar face. Professor MacDuff was there, sipping a glass of punch as he watched the dancing students. Nearby he was talking to a woman wearing brown overalls and a green puffy sleeved blouse. The woman wore hiking boots and had round framed glasses. Her long brown hair was pulled into a french braide, and Josh could see a few white streaks in her hair. She probably was in her mid thirties. She waved goodbye as she moved off to stand near Sharon and a tall blonde guy with yellow lense glasses and a green bowling shirt.

__

"Ah, lad, are ye enjoying yerself?" he asked as Josh came up to speak to him. _"Yes, a little bit. I wanted to continue our talk..."_

"Certainly. You did intrigue me with your questions. What makes you so interested in Gargoyles?"

"Well, I kinda want to know if there really are any in New York or is it just an urban myth?"

"It is a reality. Some are very uncomfortable with," MacDuff sipped his punch, thoughtfully regarding Josh. _"I'm not against gargoyles if that is what you mean, sir,"_ he shook his head. _"A relief to know. There are those who hate them and would stop at nothing to destroy them..."_

"Really?"

"Have ye never heard of the Quarrymen?"

"No..."

"Best be ware. They would stop at nothing to destroy them at all costs... to them Gargoyles are a blight upon mankind..."

"That's terrible. But is that why you didn't tell me about the gargoyles on castle Wyvern in class?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew any legends about garogyles in the past..."

"What particular legends?"

"Well, I mean... about female gargoyles. I mean there is this legend about a gargoyle demoness in my family... who helped my ancestors... and I was wondering..." MacDuff's eyes widened. _"What did you say?"_

"She was a demon who helped my family survive the Vikings... and I was thinking since you knew about medival history you might have heard similar legends..."

"There are many such legends," MacDuff folded his arms.

__

"There you are!" Sharon laughed, moving over to Josh. _"I was wondering if you forgot about the punch..."_ Exasperated, he moved away from her, blushing. _"I was just talking to the Professor..."_

"Oops, sorry..." she held up her hand. Both men were a bit annoyed that their conversation was interrupted._ "I would like to continue this conversation yet again,"_ MacDuff said. _"If you wish to contact me, here is my business card..."_ he handed it to Josh. Awkwardly Josh grabbed some punch and handed it to Sharon._ "Sorry I forgot to give you this," _he said sheepisly to her. _"Thanks," _she smiled, taking it as her hand touched his. He flinched, blushing himself. Becky came up in line for punch, and nudged Josh. 

__

"So, having fun, loverboy?" 

MacDuff had moved off from the table, folding his arms over his chest as he caught sight of someone. Lucia and Carlos had just come up in line for punch, and said hello to them. 

__

"So, how's the party?" she asked him. 

__

"Oh... I'm not complaining," Sharon smiled at her friend, and tossed her head towards Josh, who wished he was anywhere but here. 

__

"By the way, Josh, this is Carlos, another friend..." Carlos smiled at Josh, and got punch for Lucia. She smiled. Till suddenly Becky moved over and made a wink at Carlos, _"Hey there! Want to dance with me, tall dark and handsome?"_

"Er... uh..." Carlos was blown away as his eyes admired her outfit. Forgotten, Lucia drew in her breath sharply. Just then a slow love song came on. 

__

"Come on, show me some Latin rhythm," she urged, and pulled Carlos onto the dance floor. _"but... I promised..."_

"She can wait!" Becky laughed. Lucia looked like she wanted to strangle Becky, but Josh stopped her. _"She's not worth it..."_

"But we came together..." Lucia muttered. Already people had pretty much moved into position, slowly swaying to the music. _"She always takes what isn't hers,"_ Josh muttered. _"I'll just wait this one out anyway,"_ Lucia sighed, leaning against the table. _"Have fun you two..."_

"But..." Josh protested. 

__

"Dance with me?" Sharon asked. She gripped his hand, and he felt himself dragged onto the dance floor. _"But your friend..."_

"Won't be alone for long..." Sharon laughed. For MacDuff had moved up to Lucia, seeing her without a partner and asked her gallantly to dance. At least she wasn't without a partner, and as they moved onto the floor they were perhaps the only people who had a clue how to dance anyway!

The song Oh Angel drifted through the air, and the couples swayed in unison to the music. Josh nervoulsy felt Sharon slip her arms behind his neck and stand close. He put his hands on her hips, but kept distance between them. 

* * *

At the entrance, Eric and Samuel had just paid their five dollars to get in. They sensed Josh was there. _"Oh no, how are we going to find him with all these college students?"_ Eric groaned. _"We wait till the song is over then we wander in and find them..."_

* * *

Sharon felt Josh slip his arm around her waist, and the other clasped her hand from his neck. _"Let's really dance the right way,"_ he said to her. She shivered as his feet moved gracefully with hers, in a slow two step. He was strong and slender near her. _"I can't believe she did that," _Lucia grumbled as she moved easily along with MacDuff. He had patiently explained the process of a real slow dance, an old fashioned box step with some modifications. The movement was rhythmic, and nice.

__

"Young people nowadays," he chuckled. _"Dinnae take it personally..."_

"Thanks for asking me to dance," she looked up at him gratefully. _"My pleasure lass,"_ he said, slipping a strong arm around her waist as his hand clasped hers. She felt her anger subside as she followed the pattern of his steps. It was easy to follow him, he moved so surely. Even though he towered head and shoulders over her. They moved past Sharon and that new boy Josh, who moved just as fluidly as MacDuff and she. 

Sharon lay her head on Josh's shoulder, a contented look in her light blue eyes. She glimpsed up into his deep green eyes, which fixed softly upon her. His hair fell gracefully down one shoulder, and she ran her fingers through it. _"You're such a good dancer,"_ she smiled up at him. _"Ya, I know," _he said. _"It's nothing... really..."_ She pressed closer, swaying so her warm was moving into him. Josh felt a lump in his throat, and his knees turning to water. An odd feeling washed over him, and he let him self drift away even if it was for a moment.

Then it hit him. A familiar sensation of darkness. The song slowed down, a loud song coming in over it. He saw Sharon's eyes closed, her head leaning on his shoulder gently. When she next looked up, he was nowhere to be seen. _"Drat,"_ she shook her head. _"Just when it was getting interesting!"_ MacDuff saw the young man leave, and tensed up. _"What's wrong Professor?"_ Lucia glanced up at him. _"I didn't step on your foot did I?"_

"Not at all. It's just that there is something I must do shortly..." he said to her, as he glanced over to where Josh had dissaperared from. 

Samuel and Eric moved threw the crowd. Samuel looked around for his friend or Becky. He scan the room like a hunter. Eric took was looking when suddely the Twins show up. _"Hey Samuel! Eric! Did ya find him yet?"_

"No Jade but he here some where."

"Sorry to say this but Joshua as left the building."

"What!!!"

"His scent is fresh going out of the building."

"Nuts well let's go after him then." The four friends quickly ran out side to find Joshua.

* * *

She hated the pain of this change. Once again she was her true form. Talons, wings and tail. She moved over to a table which has old books and papers on it. She looked at old birth records and moved to a new ones. One caught her attion. It was one of a male child. She pick it up and place it in a bag with some other pages. She moved the window. It open, she open her wings and took off. She flew over the city.

A Mansion came into view. A group of people were on the roof. She landed and they bow to her. _"Greetings lady. Please come this way. Our father is waiting for you."_ The group headed into the building. They walking into a huge room which had a meeting table in the center of the room. A man was at the head of the table a long with a other one younger man standing beside him. _"Welcome to my home. Please have a seat and we can work out any problems that are troubling you."_

She toss a birth record and a picture of a young boy. _"Where is this person. How come I have never met him. My dear Mr. Blade."_ The man picked up the picture. Then toss it away. _"That child doesn't believe in his family's ways. He disappeared 5 years ago. He broke rules my dear and if he comes back..."_

"Fool this is the one I need. I look at all of you and it's this boy that has the gift that is needed for my plan."

"Calm down. He's been seen in the city. It must be the call of pact you made with our family eons ago. He will be there at the castle. Why him he be too much trouble. He doesn't like our ways of life he wants to do... the right thing." The Demon's eyes glowed red.

__

"Well then who do you think should have the power to help me."

"I am his older brother." He moved towards the Demon that gave his family it's power. The power that flow threw his body but it was Joshua that some how gotten the real power. 

__

~Why him? That little brat didn't seem to want it. So why did he get the greatest power.~

She watched the young man come towards her. He had little fear in his eyes. She liked that. _"Paul come back here at once!"_

"Silence. Come here Paul." Her taloned hand reached out to him. His father had stood up his hand had slam down on the table. Paul looked at the Demon Gargoyle. Her beauty was deadly. _"Father I am old enough to take care of my self and to make my own choices."_

"Not when I am the head of this family, Paul. You will come back and sit down."

"I will not. I want this family to become the most powerful Mafia Family again. We lost every thing when the Blades came to the Americas many centuries ago. Now it is time we show that we aren't a small crime family that can be laughed at."

"Now this is what I want to hear. Someone that will bring fear back into the night. Only thing is your young sibling. He has what we need doesn't he."

Paul lowered his head. _"Yes my lady. Joshua's crime against this family was three things, first he read the books of the leaders, which is not aloud, second he ran away from us and the last and most serous is he took your goblet."_ A low growl came out of her. Paul remain still. _"So what was done to find your brother."_

"One thing that has cause us trouble in finding him was that..." Paul grip his hands into fist. _"That little brat cast a spell of hiding. Joshua seem to have a nack of casting magic and how to steal things. Of course he doesn't like to take things that aren't his but he stole the goblet and ran."_

"Well it seems that your little brother as courage as well as you do. Tomorrow night we will see who will have the powers of Shadows and Claws.

Talks went throughout the night.

* * *

The twins where sniff the air. They were having trouble picking up their friend's scent. _"Nuts I think Joshua doesn't want to be found. He trying to mix up his scent."_ Samuel was watching his friend try finding a trail to follow. Then he got an idea. _"Eric do you think you can home on in to Joshua's amulet?"_

The half elf jumped up for the challenge. _"I hope I can. Well let's see."_ Eric stood still for a time. His hands slowly bill up with an light glow of red and black. He tried to focus on his friend's amulet's power. Then the boy eyes blink open. _"Samuel he been talking to some one that..."_ Eric looked up at Samuel. _"Some one that, well he been around for a long time I think. It's weird I see so many images from this person."_

Samuel looked at his young friend. _"Do you think ya can find him?"_ Eric nodded and then he moved by him. The group followed the boy. Eric hide behind a tree as man came out of the party. Jade gave off a low growl. Samuel looked at her. _"What that for Jade?"_

"He doesn't smell right Samuel. He reminds me of Scarab in some ways. There is just something not right about him."

"Okay I don't want to make to much of a scene okay. So we follow and then corner him." MacBeth was concerned about Joshua for a reason. What he said about a Demon Female Gargoyle. It had to be Demona. Only that Gargoyle could do something that evil. Then there was some else about Joshua. He knew the boy had some magic power but what kind of power. Evil, good or something that he hasn't seen in a long time.

Then he felt like he was being followed. _~Mmmmm... Not bad. Who ever was following him was good at this. Well there was more than one that was following him. One was the expert, another was not as good and the third was just a beginner.~_

"Who ever ya are come on out I know ya are there." Then the surprise came in the form of four people. One was just a kid. _"Now what do we have here."_

"Some people that is worried about a good friend."

"You got his scent all over you." The girl said and the boy beside her looked at him. _"Please tell us if you know where Joshua has gone off too."_ The boy was looking at him with amber eyes that seem to be glowing.

__

"Why should I tell ya where the lad has gone off too. For all I know you might mean him harm."

"So your a friend of Joshua. If you are then you know he got a lot on his mind. About his family and a past that has..."The young man in a long black trench coat and long blond-strawberry hair spoke. _"a demon that saved his ancestors."_

"What kind of demon lad? If you know the right answer I might help you."

"Red hair, eyes that glowed red, talons, tail light blue skin with wings and a woman if you would call that demon that at all. Do I have to say any thing more."

"DO ya know the demon's name boy?"

"I asked Joshua about that. He would not tell me but he said a king of Scotland name her." Samuel stood like a king him self it was his other spirit that was bubbling up in side him. It was trying to tell Samuel something about the man he faced.

Jade didn't like the scent in the air. It was reminder her of Scarab for some reason. It was Chris that spoke up. 

__

"Now ya might be thinking that we might mean to harm Joshua but we are his friends."

"Is there something wrong here?" A woman in a red jacket, black shirt and blue-jeans. Jade and Chris moved back a bit. Eric remain still. 

__

"We are looking for a friend officer. He been seen here."

"It's good to see you Elisa Maza." MacBeth kept his eyes on the tall young man in the coat. _"So who is your friend?"_

"His name is Joshua Blade Miss Maza is it. As my friend said we where just asking around if any one seen him. His sister goes to this collage. Her name is Rebecca Blades." Samuel stood between Elisa and Eric. MacBeth was still watching Samuel. He couldn't shake a feeling about the boy. _"Forgive us for bothering you. We have to find his sister now and ask her if she knows where he gone off to."_

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Now, Miss Maza. We aren't going to hurt him or do any thing that agaist the law. He is our friend and he in bad trouble."

"So you are just worried about your friend."

"That right. So now we have to go look else where now."

Samuel and his friends turn to go. It was Eric that grab MacBeth's jacket. _"Please if you know where he when too. Tell us."_

"Eric come, it's not nice to do that."

"But Samuel he knows something I can feeling it. Please who ever you are tell us where Joshua is, his life, his humanity is..."

"Eric!!!" Amber eyes were in tears. Samuel had taken hold of the small boy by the shoulder. The twins where waiting for their friends. 

__

"Lad ye must be calm," Macbeth patiently looked down at him. _"I'm still trying t' get the gist of what's happening here myself. I know ye want t' help yer friend, but I must know the name of the gargoyle. I have no idea where your friend is, but believe me I'm just as anxious to get to the bottom of this as you are."_

"I think we'd better go someplace different," Elisa suggested._ "Like Castle Wyvern..."_ Eric and Sam looked at her, and knew that she was wishing to help. Also, Eric sensed she was connected in some intimate way with the Garogyles there._ "All right,"_Macbeth nodded. _"I'll meet ye there..." _

"You guys better ride wiht me," Elisa suggested. _"My car's big..."_

"Thank you..." Sam nodded, glad that they had found allies at last. he felt he could trust this policewoman. She seemed friendly with Macbeth, so perhaps they could trust him too, even if the Twins thought he smelled a bit funny... 

* * *

Lucia and Sharon emerged from the dance, a little confused as they saw the assembly of people near Professor MacDuff. Just what was he doing with these people. Both girls seemed anxious to know what was going on, and just why Dectective Maza had showed up. _"It must be pretty serious,"_ Sharon whispered._ "Who are those kids?"_

"And what do they have to do with Prof. MacDuff. You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" 

"I dunno. But I wanna know what the heck happened to Josh... and I have a hunch those guys know..."

"So what do we do?"

"Catch a cab and follow them. You go after the Professor, and I'll tail Elisa..." 

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Lucia shook her head._ "Oh come on,"_ Sharon pulled her arm._ "You're as sick of that party as I am!"_ Lucia clicked her tongue as she set off with Sharon. The two girls quickly rushed off after the Fairlane, and Sharon rushed to her motor scooter. Quickly she hopped on, pulling on her helmet as she rolled away. Lucia moved off in the direction of where she saw Prof. MacDuff had gone. 

* * *

__

"Miss Maza I think someone's following us," Eric Spellburg told her. _"Oh, it's just your imagination,"_ Sam sighed, a bit annoyed at Eric. He rode in the front seat, while the others were in the back. Elisa was right about the car being big. Elisa knew however there was someone following. Yet she didn't want to alarm the children, as she noticed how nervous the readhead already was. _"We're almost there,"_ she said. _"Get ready to meet some friends of mine. They might be able to help find your friend..."_

"Thanks Miss Maza," Eric gripped her hand. Elisa smiled. Already the sun had slipped below the skyline. 

* * *

Slowly, stealthily she picked her way across the campus. Only to see him vanish into thin air. What on Earth... Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind, and she shrieked. A leather gloved hand pressed over her mouth, and she desperately struggled. Her elbow jerked back, connecting with something rigid that bruised her funny bone. _"Calm down lass, tis only me!"_ came a familiar voice. _"Professor!"_ she shrieked. _"You scared the life out of me..."_

"And what are ye doing out here in the middle of the dark..." 

"You should ask," she turned to face him, but saw him in the oddest outfit. It was difficult to see in the dark, as the sun had set, and she was in a rather dark part of the campus. Something like armor gleamed under the long black trenchcoat. _"What's with the costume, and what were you doing with those people? You aren't in trouble with Det. Maza are you?"_

"Heavens no lass," MacBeth laughed._ "But ye shouldn't be out after dark..."_

"I am a big girl, professor..." 

"It's a dangerous city..." 

"Look, if that guy Josh is in danger... Sharon just went after him..."

"What, the ijdet!" Macbeth clapped a hand ot his head. He muttered something very unflattering in Gaelic as his fists clenched. However that angry flash in his eyes gave her the jist of what it was. _"I think she has a crush on him,"_ Lucia shook her head. _"I tried to stop her... but I'm worried. Is she in trouble then..."_

"Best get after her now. I'll drop ye off at the dormatory..." 

"Wait, i'm coming too, if Sharon's in danger..." Lucia grabbed his hand. Macbeth sighed, and shook his head._ "All right, you can come along. But stay close, and dinna take off on yer own.."_

* * *

The same night...

The sun went down. Stone began to crack and the roar of waking was heard. Xanatos was standing near Goliath. _"Good evening Goliath."_

"Hello Xanatos why the greeting tonight. You are usaly with your wife and son."

"Well Goliath something has come up. That we must talk about." Owens came up the stairs. _"Mister Xanatos. Someone to see you. It's one of the Blades but he has nothing to do with that phone call earier and of couse about that call Mr.Blade told me that he need the castle for,"_ Owen though for a moment. _"He said his family has a tie-in with it and it's seems it been about a thousand years sence their family has seen it. They wish to has a reunion tomorrow night,"_

"Don't believe my father Mr.Xanatos. If you know any thing about my family it would be their twisting of the truth." Joshua didn't want to wait any longer for Owen to come with Mr. Xanatos. He had listen to what Owen said about his father. 

He didn't like it one bit. So he decided to say something but the one thing he didn't know was that Owen and Xanatos weren't alone. Joshua stood looking at Goliath for a long time. Then the boy of shadows spoke again. _"Well I didn't mean to cut in Mr. Xanatos but I had to warn you about my family. They are not what they seem and they don't all ways tell the hold truth. Don't worry about me seeing your friend,"_ Joshua bowed to Goliath. _"My family has a tie with a Gargoyle at this very castle. One of blood and..."_

Joshua felt the power in his body. It was over loading him.

__

"No not now..." Joshua grip his stomach. Angela had flow up to find her father. Her eyes met Joshua's dark green eyes. With out warning the area around Joshua glowed and a bolt of light cracked the sky. The boy of shadows and claws bow to her. His voice wasn't his own. **_"I have come as you conman my lady. As you called only the strongest of us should come as I have."_** His eyes glowed as if he was a Gargoyle. **_"I have bought the goblet to renew..."_** Joshua had taken out a silver cup as he talked but he shook and dropped the cup. _"I didn't think... forgive me..."_ His body shook again. _"It's this place it got me to...."_ Joshua was on his knees now holding his head. 

Goliath had jump down off his perch and kneel beside the boy. _"Now please tell us what that was all about and who or what are you?"_ Dark Green eyes looked up at Goliath. _"It all about a pasts. A past with the demon gargoyle."_ Joshua was breath heavily. _"One that change my family's past and I'm hoping I can change it's future."_

* * *

Elisa Maza showed her Badge to the front door, and bustled the kids after her. They all clambered into the elevator. Eric felt an uneasy feeling creep down his neck, and shivered._ "What's wrong?"_ Sam asked him. _"Something terrible is happening to Josh, I just know it!"_ he wailed. _"We're almost there..."_

* * *

Sharon pulled up to the Erie Building, her heart pounding. Elisa had parked the Fairlane in the parking garage, and gone right in. Pulling her scooter into the garage, she pulled off her helmet. Where in the building was Elisa going with those kids? They had bustled in as Sharon walked out after them. She didn't notice the fellows in neat black suits watching Elisa, or her for that matter. As she made her way across the cement floor, she saw two men moving alongside her. They were dark complected, and well dressed. Sharon walked faster, her high platform shoes clopping at a faster pace._ "Excuse me ma'am, but you dropped this..." _one held up a cigarette lighter. _"I don't smoke,"_ she said. Then noticed them on either side. She swung her purse, hitting one in the jaw as she ran quickly screaming. _"Uh uh, little girl,"_ the other grabbed her. _"Very naughty."_

"Fire!" she screamed. A hand clamped over her mouth, and they dragged her away into a van, kicking and screaming.

* * *

Elisa rushed in, as Owen lay eyes on the new arrivals. _"Ah, Det. Maza... who are these?"_

"They say they're looking for a Josh..." Eric fixed his eyes oddly into Owen's, and the two shared a silent look of understanding. He said, _"Right this way. Mr. Blade seems to have a difficulty..."_

* * *

The black jaguar rolled down the streets, threading in and out of traffic with little difficulty. Both occupants kept their eyes open for anything unusual. _"So where to?"_ Lucia asked him, still a bit in awe of the technology packed into the vintage car. Just where did this Professor suddenly have access to such technology. Sure he was rich, but why the need for the body armor, and the strange pistol at his hip? _"Castle Wyvern, t' find out what's going on with that crew... first..."_

"And waht is going on? I know it has something to do with Gargoyles if you're going to Wyvern..."

He cast her a shocked look, as she continued,_ "Oh come on, Prof. I know that's where they roost! I mean I watched the news a few years back when the broadcasts said Xanatos' helicopter came and took them away..."_

"Ye watch too much television, lass," he muttered. _"What?"_ she asked. _"What is going on here..."_

"Something very sinister..." Macbeth turned ot her. _"And it involves yer young friend. I only hope we can get to him in time before..."_

"Before what?"

* * *

Eric kept behind Samuel but his eyes where on Owen. The group walked on to the towers of the castle. Jade and Chris looked up at the moon and then to a group coming towards them. The twins suddenly stood right to fight. Samuel gave them a stern look. Eric then saw Joshua in between the two creatures. _"Joshua!!!"_ The boy leapt past Owen and ran up to his friend. _"Eric? What? Samuel, Jade, Chris. I didn't think you come after me."_

"My friend you should of know better. We care a great deal about you." Samuel had crossed the floor to his friend. Eric by this time was hugging Joshua. Samuel looked then to Gargoyle that towered over him. _"Hello. I'm Samuel Hawkes. This young boy is Eric Spellburg and those two are the twins Jade and Chris. Forgive us for crashing in like this but Joshua is our friend and we have been worried about him."_

"I see that Samuel forgive me for not asking for help but..." Samuel put up his hand. _"Don't worry about it Joshua, you had your reasons and no one is blaming you for your actions."_

"Samuel..." Samuel found his young shadow his arms. _"It's okay Joshua we work this out together."_

"Yes together would be the right course in this. I am Goliath and this is my daughter Angela."

"Hello Goliath. Now that the small stuff is out of the way maybe we should plan the next move."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sharon was being tied to a chair, in a dark room. A single bright light was beamed onto her face. She could only see the suited torsos of the men and women around her. Slowly the heat burned into her skin, heating her brain cells behind her blonde hair. _"Look Miss, what were you doing with that young man. Just answer our questions and you won't get hurt!" _

"Why are you doing this? I'm just a college student! I haven't done anything!"

"That remains to be seen, young lady..." 

"Now, miss, why were you talking to that man, and where was he going?"

"I don't know! He just danced with me and disappeared!" 

"Disappeared? How?" 

"Like he was there one minute and not the next! That's all I know!"

"You are quite sure that's all that it was?" 

"Yes! I only danced with him because he was cute!" A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. _"Even so that doesn't mean you don't know any thing else. What was that young man doing there in the first place."_

"He was talking to Prof. MacDuff about a castle's history. I can't remember the name please, I don't know any thing else."

"If you don't talk..."

"Stop I believe her let her go but make sure she drop off any she doesn't know." Sharon thought she saw a tail disappear into the shadows. The one gentleman glanced to the other, and she saw the motion of whispered conference. 

* * *

Macbeth parked the jaguar in the parking garage, stopping only to get a ticket from the machine. Both of them exited, glancing around the lot. It was Lucia that saw the abandoned motor scooter._ "That's Sharon's!"_ she pointed to him, grabbing his black sleeve. _"Ye sure?"_

"Yes, but here's her purse too..."

"Damn," Macbeth muttered, and stopped her hand from touching it. _"Wait a minute lass..."_

"I know. I forgot. Disturbing evidence and all." 

* * *

Joshua, Jade and Eric were talking about what the young shadow man had been up too. Elisa was looking at Samuel and Goliath talking. _"I hope that Joshua didn't cause to much trouble when he showed up, Goliath."_

"No but he has rasied some questions that needs answers."

"Yes I know. Joshua took some time to tell me what I do kmow about this. The thing we been so worried about is if this Demon got a hold of him."

"The demon you speak about her name is Demona." Owen came back with David Xanatos. 

__

"We have a problem..."

****

"Joshua!!!!"

"Father???"

The young shadow boy back off as a group of men came out of the shadows. 

__

"I tried to have your father wait inside, Joshua but when he demanded to see you."

"I'm not going any where with you father I'm staying here."

"You're coming and your coming now."

The suddenly all heck broke lose. As a Werewolf faced the group. Only Samuel, Eric, Joshua and Chris didn't react to the creature.

__

"What in the world?"

"Stand back Mr. Xanatos."

"Angela beside me now." Coolly Samuel walked up to the Were-Wolf. **_"Jade you know better._** So please stop it."

"Grrrr!!! But Samuel?"

"No but's Jade."

Then suddenly there was Jade standing where once the Were-Wolf was and she wasn't happy. 

__

"As you see Mr. Blade we will fight you for Joshua's safety. Who says we all have to be human to do so."

"I see brother, you have made some special friends."

"Just leave we don't need this to get out of hand as it is." Samuel was facing the Blades, his hand twiched, ready to bring his sword to life.

* * *

__

"Let her out here!" the one gentleman said to the other. A blindfold was wrapped tightly around Sharon's eyes, so all she could sense was the movement of the vehicle, and the sounds of traffic. Once or twice they turned her around, overloading her sense of balance as they kept a hand on her bound wrists. Unfortunately they had used plastic cord instead of handcuffs, and the plastic chafed her wrists. She had felt the car seat under her bottom, and the presence of two bodies bracketing her shoulders. After an indeterminate amount of time she was pulled to her feet. The movement forwards had stopped, indicating that whatever vehicle was no longer in motion. She was nudged out, not too roughly, but firmly, stumbling onto what felt like flat asphalt under her shoes.

__

"Last stop, chick," said that same voice. The blindfold was pulled from her eyes._ "How on earth do I get home?"_ she asked. _"Here's a token. Now keep your mouth shut, and be a good little girl..."_ A wad of cash was thrust into her hand, and she was spun with her head to the wall as they took her restraints off. 

Before she could turn, a gun was pressed to her shoulder blades. _"Uh uh. count to ten... or you'll have a hole in that dress.. Miss..."_ She shivered, feeling the cold metal of the gun muzzle. Whispering a prayer she counted. **_"Out loud, honey!"_** came the voice again. _"All right already,"_ she muttered. Her eyes squeezed shut she did as they asked. Seconds later she spun, and saw nobody. Except the pedestrians in a quiet ally. She glanced around for bearings, but only saw tall apartment buildings. Slowly she unrolled the wad of cash, and saw hundred dollar demarcations._ "Holy... moley..."_ she shook her head. _"How am I gonna get change for a hundred at this hour?" _

* * *

__

"We'd better call someone, don't you think?" Lucia asked him, as he was examining the purse thoughtfully. Something was making her hair stand on end, icy fingers of dread creeping into her senses. _"Yes... of course. Come on..." _They rushed into the building, and headed up the elevator. Macbeth quickly reached for something on his belt, pressing it into her hand. _"Ask for Elisa..."_ he urged. As the elevator whooshed them to the top floor she dialed in the number. The thought occurred to her how could she be getting a signal when they were indoors. _"I'd like to report a friend missing..."_ she spoke into the phone. _"Can I speak to Det. Mazza... no she's not in... Rats..." _

Macbeth glanced out the door, and fortunately Owen Burnette happened to be on the phone with someone else. _"HAve ye seen a young man... dark hair..."_

"Yes, Mr. Macbeth.." he said, before the fellow shot him a warning look. Fortunately Lucia was still on the phone, not hearing Owen's blunder on the name. _"My apologies... I did not realize you had brought someone with you..." _Lucia cliked off the phone, and regarded them. _"I got Matt Bluestone. He's going to try and send someone to find her..." _Just then a scuffling sound reached their ears. 

__

"What's that?" Macbeth asked, ears pricking up at the sound of gunshots and gargoyle roars. Lucia's eyes widened discernably. _"Seems to be a difficulty with our guests..."_ he said. _"Stay here," Ma_cbeth pointed to a spot on the floor near Owen. Hardly believing her ears, she numbly obeyed. 

* * *

The sounds of battle rushed into the night. Goliath and his new allies fell upon the blade men, narrowly avoiding being shot by the laser weapons. Jade Claw and her friends had unfortunately met the bluff. Jade and Chris had transformed being the moon was full and it strength their power. Samuel had drawn his sword of Ra. It's power flashed with light. Eric wasn't sure what to do at first, to get out of the way or fight. 

__

"With the Strengh of Ra!!!" The flash of green and red light blinded the group at frist then with the surprise of Eric in dragon armor was the next. The boy then threw a fire ball and then used his daggers. Demona watched with all interest at the people that where trying to stop the Blades from taking the young shadow man. She then grin and swoop down to grab her prey. 

Macbeth saw Demona out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he reached for his lightening gun, bringing it to bear. Blue electricity crackled, singing her wing. She snarled, and was rather startled as she remembered he could not feel her pain! Goliath swatted aside a set of blade men who trained their pistols on the young man. Josh nodded his thanks to the black armored warrior who had just joined the fray. 

__

"Who are you to interfere..." Demona snarled, then leapt onto Macbeth with a roar. He kicked her easily aside, tumbling over as he righted himself. She crashed into the wall, and shook her flame haired head. 

__

"I might ask what designs ye have upon this man?" Macbeth gritted, and aimed a shot towards the Twins, who were buisy scything away two warriors with their claws. A net shot out, crackling around their adversaries. Demona leapt, slashing the gun from his hand. Over and over they rolled, her claws raking his armor. 

__

"We gotta help them!" Lucia has rushed to see the battle, even though Owen placed himself before her. 

__

"You will not assist them by your interference. Wait here..."

"Caramba!" Lucia snapped. 

Owen saw Xanatos slammed into a wall by a Blade assassin. Quickly he slipped off his glasses, launching himself into a karate kick that knocked the man flat. Macbeth shoved Demona off him, grabbing his gun to bear. Her tail flashed out, tripping him as he struggled to stand. The gun whisked away out of his reach. Angrily he threw himself on her, landing a punch on her stomach. She flipped, pinning him down with a talon.

"Let's see if you're still immortal, betrayer!" she laughed. 

__

"Leave him alone!" Lucia snapped. she had slipped off her one shoe, creeping stealithily to see if she could help in the battle. Her heeled shoe slashed at Demona's face, giving Macbeth the distraction he needed to punch Demona in the jaw. 

__

"I thought I told ye t' stay put!" Macbeth scolded her, as he pulled her out of the way, thrusting her behind him. _"Good thing for you I didn't, Professor,"_ she said.**_"Look out!" _**

She threw him to the floor as Demona's kick lashed out. He countered with a sweeping kick that sent her staggering. Flapping her wings she righted herself, claws gleaming as she advanced. Macbeth shoved his young charge aside, and she rolled over to where his discarded gun lay. Grabbing it she puzzled over the strange mechanism. It looked like something out of star trek. Macbeth and Demona circled, the professor seemingly unarmed. Lucia held up the gun, training it on a blade warior that was sneaking up behind Macbeth. She took a deep breath, squeezed the trigger, and shot back with the force of blue lightening. Sizzling sparks slammed into the man, felling him. Goliath and the new allies were making progress. Already many blade gang members had been put out of commission. Suddenly Mr. Blade reached under his jacket, and slowly began to chant something.

Demona cackled, leaping over Macbeth's head as she caught Lucia around the waist. The gun dropped from her hand as she gaped towards the professor. 

****

"Let her go!" he growled.

"Oh no... not just yet..." she laughed. Everyone stopped as Lucia writhed in Demona's grip. _"Now, Mr. Blade. I do believe it's time!"_ The incantation reached fever pitch. A black miasma crept from a strange box he slipped out of his pocket. Thick smoke spewed, concealing everyone's vision. It blocked the moonlight, sapping the Twin's strength. _"I can't see to fight!"_ Eric cried in fear. Worse yet, the darkness seemed to cling to them. 

Demona backed away towards Josh, still holding Lucia. **_"Let her go!"_** Josh Blade shouted.

__

"Oh no... not till you surrender yourself to me!" Suddenly Owen pulled off his glasses, spinning around. To everyone's amazement he swelled and burst into a floating white haired figure. Silver light shot out as Puck chanted, 

__

"Shadow spell that would offend, Puck shal hasten to amend... that which mortal men blot out, shed some light to help us out!" Fireworks shot out, exploding from his fingertips. Red, white, and blue startled everyone. Fizzling streamers cascaded, melting away the shadows. Demona hissed, and Lucia used the distraction to kick backwards. Yet it was like kicking a brick wall. 

Macbeth moved just as quick, grabbing the discarded lightening gun Lucia had dropped. Neatly he aimed at Demona. She hurled Lucia aside with a disgusted snarl. Grunting she landed in the immortal king's arms as he rushed forwards to break her fall.

Samuel looked around the area as the fighting was going on. He hated this kind of thing but it was his other spirit that was screaming out for action. The sword swing cutting guns in the hands of men that where after his friend. Eric too was now casting fire at the box which Mr.Blade used to cast his spell. The box exploded. The wind picked up. 

Brother faced brother. Joshua had pulled his magic staff out. He turn it around in his hands. Paul had drawn a normal staff. _"Weapon of couse eh, brother."_

"Yes brother it is the family weapon."

"Why are you doing this Joshua, why?"

"You don't understand, I'm fighting for humanity of our family."

"What are you taking about?"

The staffs hit one another. Everyone looked on in wonder and amazement at the power. Even Puck stopped, folding his legs in anticipation of the battle to come. 

__

"Oh ringside seat to battle royale!" he clapped. 

__

"Puck aren't you serious for a minute?" asked Eric. Everyone was fighting the Blade warriors again, but couldn't help but keep an eye on them.

__

"Nothing but," Puck pouted. 

Macbeth backed away, a frightened Lucia in his arms. 

__

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?" she asked, as he held up his gun against a laughing Demona. 

__

"Miserable Human, you have no idea of the forces unleashed…" she taunted. Lucia clung to his neck, and Macbeth held her protectively close to him.

__

"What is your purpose…" Goliath demanded. _"Is this your fault, Demona?"_

"An ancient pact… as ancient as yours and mine…" she pointed to Macbeth. Lucia wondered what that meant! 

__

"Professor... what is all this?" she asked._ "What does she mean?"_

"An ancient pact with my ancestral clan, Moray," he said mysteriously, and from across the fight. _"Which you betrayed, Demona!"_

"Only because of your fault!" she spat back.****

"He's just a boy," Macbeth shouted._ "Why?"_

"You can stand there and ask me that?" she laughed, bringing the laser to bear on him. _"As if you are innocent yourself! This is my affair, and since all of you are stupid enough to become involved, you will perish for it!"_

****

"No!" Goliath shouted, leaping on her. She was caught off guard, focusing all her attention on Macbeth and the trembling young human in his grasp. Easily Goliath swatted the gun from her hand. Snarling, she slashed at him. 

__

"I will not be stopped now!" she exploded, and pulled a tapestry from the wall down on him. Macbeth tracked her with his lightening gun, loosing off a shot which narrowly missed her. She approached the feuding young Blade Brothers. 

Joshua felt the power grow with in him. It had to be Demona's presence. He tried to not look at her. He once again swung his staff at his older brother. _"Listen to me brother. The demon only wants to use us in her evil plans. She doesn't even want us to be human she wants to change us into Gargoyles."_

That stopped the battle cold. Paul stared at his brother. He then looked at his father for answers. The man lowered his head. _"Tell me he lying **TELL ME!!!!**"_

His father turned his face away from his sons. _"It's the truth, Paul it's in the journals. The ones that we were never aloud to read. That why I ran away."_

"No it's a lie. The power is shadows..."

"And claws, brother. Why it's called Shadows and Claws. You tell me that." 

Demona had enough of this, she would love to see who would win this battle but there was no time for this. _"It's time boy you are going to do as I say or death to your little friend."_ Demona pointed her laser at Eric. The elf/boy eyes widen. His armor's tail twitch. Demona was facated with strange armor but it was the shadow boy she wanted more. _"He's telling the truth,"_ Macbeth called. _"I know all about Demona! And I had heard rumors that she had created a pact with the darkness!"_

****

"No!" Josh gasped. Yet he knew Macbeth was telling the truth. 

The Twins looked to Samuel, and then to Josh. Sam nodded quietly, and they began to creep up behind Demona. _"We have to do something to save him," _Lucia whispered to Macbeth. 

__

"I agree lass," he nodded. _"But yon friends are taking that matter into hand already…"_

"Hey chicha! I bet ya feel really brave bossing a kid around eh?" Lucia suddenly shouted. 

__

"What was that, human?" Demona asked, caught off balance by the spunky Cuban girl's crack. _"You're a regular big time bad girl now right? So is this where we grovel in fear?"_

"I don't have time to listen to your prattle, weakling!" Demona spat back. Suddenly Macbeth realized what Lucia was doing. _"So yer hiding behind a child now, Demona?"_ Macbeth laughed, taunting her now._"Have ye lost yer edge?"_

"Shut up, you fool!" she snarled._ "I am not in the mood for games…"_

"What's the matter, Demona?" Macbeth continued to taunt, setting Lucia on her feet as he pushed her protectively behind him. _"Afraid to face a lad without yer guns?"_

****

"I fear nothing!" she roared._"Least of all from you!"_

Suddenly the Twins jumped, grabbing Demona in their claws. Jade grabbed her gun while Chris held her wings and arms. Snarling she struggled agianst them. Josh's staff whacked into Paul's, disarming him. Eric pushed away, exploding a fireball in Demona's face.

Elisa Mazza held her gun to Mr. Blade, saying, _"Game's over pal. You're under arrest…"_

Demona tossed Jade and Chris Claw away, and leapt to the window._ "I will have you sooner or later, boy! If not today… then soon! Dream of me, Joshua! Dream of me!"_ Joshua sank down on to the floor. _"I know I will Demona, I know but I don't want too."_ It was Angela that came up to the shadow boy. 

Elisa told the Blades if they left then, there be no charges but if they ever went after Joshua again there will be next time. Paul glared at his brother as the elevator closed.

__

"Will you be all right?"

"I just don't know. At lest the nightmare has been stopped for now." Dark green eyes looked into Angela's. 

"I hope to dream more of you than that demon." Angela blushed at that remark. 

* * *

__

Sharon sipped coffee near Matt Bluestone's desk. "Thanks for saving me..." 

"Well, it's not over yet..."

"I've answered all your questions... and you're a lot nicer then those bums that grabbed me." 

"I had best take you to see Det. Maza, my partner. Prof. MacDuff just called to say that they've found Lucia and your other friend. He's going to take you back once we get this all sorted out..."

"Is Josh okay?" 

"He's fine..."

"Let's go! What are we waiting for!" Sharon perked up at the chance of seeing the young man she had her eye on. 

* * *

__

"What do we do now?" Josh asked, glancing at his friends. A lot of horrible truths had been brought to the surface, and he feared his friends would not see him the same again. "You're still our friend," Eric rushed up, and hugged him. "Thanks for your help... Professor," Samuel Hawkes crossed over to Macbeth, who was standing with a protective arm around his student. She was still reeling from the shock of all that had happened, and leaned on him heavily for support. "My pleasure. I only hope that you can live with what you have learned..." Josh came over to the immortal king, and said, "I am glad that you fought at our side. But who are you really?"

"That is a question lad, for another day. Demona has been enemies with Moray for centuries... an ancient pact. And the details must not be revealed lest innocents be harmed..." and Josh noticed he was glancing at Lucia when he said this. "I can help, if that's what you mean..." he said knowingly. Just then Owen came in, with Matt Bluestone and a young girl. They all sat in the lobby, the Gargoyles speaking quietly among themselves as they exchanged their congratulations with their new allies.

"Josh!" Sharon cried, and ran up to him with her arms open. "Where the heck were you! I was worried sick!" He was at a loss for words, and the Twins exchanged a grin with Sam when they saw what she did next. "I'm sorry... but I had my hands full..."

"I don't know whether to hit you, or... do this..." she said, hands on her hips. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss to his lips. Surprised, Josh didn't know whether to pull away, or respond. Shrugging, he put his arms around her waist and held her close. When they pulled apart, Sharon had a dazed look on her face. 

"Whoah... I feel a bit... funny..." she said. Eric and Puck exchanged a knowing wink, as Puck held Alexander. "What happened to her?" Lucia asked, a bit suspicious. Sharon, the boldest of girls, fainted into Josh's arms. "Oh no... you didn't..." Sam groaned, then looked accusingly at Eric, who shrugged. "It's best she don't remember anything... except meeting me at the dance," Josh said. "Right Eric..." 

"Right."

"And as for ye, lassie..." Macbeth looked to his student. 

"Oh no, if you think you're going to zap me with some spell of forgetfulness or something, forget it!" she pulled away, glancing suspiciously at Puck. "I'm too far into this adventure to..."

"It's for your own good," Josh said. "I never meant to drag you into this... and it's safer if you do forget..." 

"Besides, little lady, you will discover things out on your own time..." Puck giggled.

"No way!" she backed away. "Uh uh..." 

Macbeth caught her about the waist, and she gasped with surprise. "And what makes ye think ye have a choice, lass?" he cast her a mischevous glance, his hands clasping her upper arms. "You never did tell me what this was all about," she leveled her gaze at him as she ran a hand over his armor. 

"And why the heck you're all dressed up for battle like them! What did Demona mean when she said it was your..." 

"Normally, I encourage my students to ask questions, but this is one occasion where it's bothersome," he shook his head. 

"Hey now," she looked at Josh's friends, who were beginning to grin at her. Especially that guy who claimed to be Puck.

"I think I know a little spell just for you… young lady…" he grinned.

"Don't even go there... enough hocus pocus..." Lucia warned him.

"Not quite enau," Macbeth cast a sidelong glance at Puck, who was whispering to Eric Spellburg. "Although I do thank ye fer saving m' life in battle... lass..."

"Well it was nothing..." she said, and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Shocked, she nearly fainted then and there at the thought of the Professor, even if he was not quite what he seemed, had kissed her! Dazed, she returned with a tentative peck on his bearded cheek, and a nervous giggle. She clenched his long black coat as if this were some dream that could slip out of her fingers. 

"Shadows come, and shadows go..." Eric chanted the spell Puck whispered to him. "Cloud the minds of those we show. Let them forgetfulness kiss, that this frightening night they'll miss..." Josh held Sharon in his arms, carrying her over to Det. Maza.

"I think that's one spell you can really benefit from," Puck giggled to Eric. 

"Let's go home," Josh said to his friends. 

Oddly Macbeth seemed a bit dazed by the spell as well, rubbing his silver hared head. He collapsed on the floor next to a slumbering Lucia.

"Uh oh, I think you hit him a little too hard," Puck scolded Eric.

"Ah rats," the boy sighed.

* * *

__

"What a night," Sharon woke up on the dorm sofa, Lucia nearby. Both girls looked at each other in confusion. The last thing they recalled was the dance. "I remember you... and me... dancing... and then..."

"Boom, lights out," Sharon shook her head. "How could we forget an entire night?" Lucia giggled, "Well maybe you were so caught up with Mr. Right, you fainted when he kissed you!"

"You should talk! I saw you almost pass out when Prof. MacDuff asked *you* to dance!"

Josh suddenly stood there, looking at the two girls who just woke up. It was a new day, in Sharon and Lucia's dorm, and he stood with his friends around him. "Uh Sharon..." Lucia pulled her sleeve. "Speaking of..." 

"Why did you go away when things were getting interesting?" she asked him. "I had some stuff i had to sort out," he apologized. "And my friends were looking for me. I'm sorry if I was rude..." 

"That's okay," Sharon grinned. _"It was a ball..." _

"We've got some sightseeing to do now," Josh said, shaking Lucia's hand. 

Sharon pressed a kiss to his cheek. _"Don't be a stranger..."_ Eric grinned. This was the second time in two days Josh had been kissed. Josh smiled at his young friend. He sure hoped it wouldn't be the last! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Gargoyles are owned by Disney. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. Thecharacter of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and mean no harm to the show. Lucia Dominguez and Trynia Merin belong to Trynia Merin.

* * *

**"Pack of Shadows"**

By Jade and Trynia Merin

* * *

Joshua was on the roof of the Magic Coffee. He was thinking about what happen last month. Most of his past had come to light. It scaried him that it would distory his friendship with the ones he came to love as family. He smiled. It had worked out better than he thought it would and he made new friends. Then there was Demona. His body shivered. That gargoyle was the root of all his problems and strangly she was the giver of his powers. 

Eric wandered onto the roof, slowly walking up to his friend. Even though he knew Joshua came here for solitude, he couldn't help but want to comfort Joshua. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder. Joshua sighed, his shoulders rising and falling under Eric's touch._ "I'm just... thinking..."_

"I know it was a lot of scary things... to find out..."

"Eric, my family... all those years..." Josh turned his dark haired head to face the half elf. _"Do you know what it's like to..."_

"Yeah. My family has its secrets too. I had a chance to talk to Puck..."

"What did he say?"

"Puck said I have great potential... and he offered to help give me lessons..."

"How is he going to do that if you're here and he's in..."

"He said something about a correspondence course..." Eric grinned.

_ "By mirror..." _

"Oh, it figures," Josh chuckled._ "Yeah. I also asked him if he knew anything about my family... and he said that he'd tell me, when he thought I was ready to hear..." _Eric sighed, frustrated. _"I've heard that one,"_ Josh said._"That line about... when you're old enough?"_

"Yeah. He said that Oberon had his eye on me for a while... but he wouldn't be allowed to tell me anymore until I had learned more magic first. And proved I had what I took to be a Child of Oberon..."

"Figures," Josh sighed. _"But what are you going to do, now that you know?"_ Eric asked._ "I mean... like your family isn't that close and all but..."_

"You guys are my family now," Josh glanced to Eric._ "The only ones that matter..."_

* * *

That day they wandered lazily through central park, his arm in hers, with a picnic basket hanging over his other. Blue skies overhead seemed so peaceful compared to the turbulence of the past few weeks. Lazily they threaded their way through the maze of trees towards the huge open field at the center of the park. If Lucia did not see the spires of Central Park west through the gaps in the trees, she might believe they were in the midst of a forest. Only the presence of a few soccer players, and other picnickers under the bright sun betrayed the fact there was civilization.

_"Here's a good spot,"_ she pointed to a pleasant spot under the shade of a red leaf maple, and he tossed down the blanket. Lucia and he perched on the sides of the tartan stretch and began to sort through what they had brought from his kitchen. It was a fun time between the two of them deciding what to take, and how to prepare it. She should not have been surprised that he could cook himself, even though he had a part time chef and a housekeeper on his staff. The sturdy basket was one of those European styles, complete with racks that held real china plates, and silverware. No plastic fare here. A breeze sang chilled her scalp, rustling leaves overhead.

There was fruit salad, fresh sandwiches of several varieties, and even a bottle of Perrier. For the first half hour they did not talk, only glanced at each other with silent smiles as they watched the world go on around them. _"Hard to believe those Quarrymen were chasing through here,"_ she commented through a mouthful of ambrosia. She leaned on one side, her ambrosia before her as she held up her head on one folded arm. Across the food from her he lay in a much similar position, head similarly propped on an upright hand. Horizontally the differences in heigh vanished. _"I quite agree,"_ he nodded, washing away the remainders of sandwich with a few sips of sparkling Perrier.

Like many in Europe he regularly consumed the sparkling mineral water. Normally he would have brought wine, but there were a few limits to the situation. A few crumbs had fallen onto his partly unbuttoned shirt, pale heather against tanned skin. The outfit was casual academic, dress trousers of a dark brown, and the hound's tooth jacket overtop the collarless shirt. Sturdy leather walking shoes completed the ensemble, freshly polished. Across from him she had on her spaghetti strap sundress with light blue flowers over navy blue. Her cardigan was only buttoned at the top, her long dark hair pulled back into an updo with a spring clip. As always the platform sandals decked her feet.

_"Used to come here a lot with my aunt,"_ she shook her head, finishing the last bite of her chicken salad sandwich. _"One of those places you could come without spending anything. Had to get really good at it too..." _

"How fortunate you had lived here of all places," he nodded._ "But such a city has its nasty secrets..."_ He sighed, and that preoccupied look crept over his face._"I was just wondering why you've been so quiet lately," _ she wondered. _"I mean it was only a week ago that those strange things happened." _

"It has me disturbed lass," he put down his drink, and rested on his back, looking up into the sky. Lucia got up and crossed over to where he was laying, sitting at his side._ "What? You can tell me y' know..."_ she asked, nudging his arm. He sat up partway, resting on his arms. _"Did you notice anything strange that night? What do you remember about the dance, lass?"_

"That's the funniest thing. It was all a blur. I remember you asking me to dance..." and here she blushed. _"Then Sharon and I went looking for Josh, and we saw you talking to four teenagers, who I remember were his friends. Then Det. Maza showed up, and I went looking for you..."_

"And..." Macbeth continued. _"It was weird. Everything's... hazy after that... I remember something really bizarre happened, but I can't remember what. Except it had to do with Josh, and you were there... but you were dressed differently. It's almost like a dream..."_

"Dressed how?" Macbeth asked. _"That's what was weird, I remember you were in some weird armor... and so were they... oh Caramba I can just bring it to mind and then it goes away!"_ she struggled to remember._ "Why are you asking? Don't you remember either?"_

"No," he clasped her hand gently. _"Not clearly. I recall a fight... and being at Castle Wyvern... and Mr. Xanatos said that Sharon had been kidnaped. But it's all so elusive. I remember finding you on the floor with Sharon... asleep, and I woke up next to both of you lasses. Then I brought you back to your dorm..." _

"Yes... but why were we at Wyvern? I remember something about a Demon," Lucia shook her head._ "I once knew.. but I'd have to really concentrate to... it's like my brain was full of shadows..."_

"What did ye say, lass?" he asked, grabbing her hand. _"It was like my brain was full of shadows..."_ she winced._ "A Demon... Shadows!"_ Macbeth snapped his fingers. _"That boy... the power of shadow... and... Demona!"_

"Demona?" she shook her head, and shuddered at the sound of the name. It didn't seem pleasant. An icy chill crept over her flesh. _"Dinna worry about it lass,"_ he took her hand, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. _"Thank ye verra much!"_

"What?" she asked, and blushed where he had kissed her. "you're welcome but I don't see..." 

"Someone made us forget, lass, and I intend to find out why..." 

* * *

Back in San Francisco: 

The Three people with one robot was waiting for a person to show up to talk to them. Two of them were « machine and « human. The other human was a human wolf. 

The room was like a scene from a Egyptian tomb. _"Man what a place."_ The woman looked around as her brother tap his foot. _"So where is this guy?"_

"Forgive the wait but I had to look after something. Welcome, I am Harris Stone."

"Hello Mr. Stone. We have heard that you might have a job for us."

"Yes. I know you are mercenaries with special skills. I hope you will be up to the very specific task I have in mind..." The wolfman looked at his claws. _"Well we're in it if it's a good fight! I've gotta mad on for..."_

"Shh!" the cybernetic jackal man held up his hand._ "We're interested, if the fee is good..."_

"Yeah..." his sister nodded._ "You'll find it more then worth your while. Here is a file on the... matter. Be advised that you may run into some rather... archaic and unusual opposition.."_

"We live for unusual heads... to bust!" the wolfman snarled with glee. _"Yeah! Whatever it is, we can take it! Whopping magical archaic stuff is our middle name..."_

"The whopping type aside, what does this entail?" the robot asked._ "A little persuasion..."_Harris Stone grinned as he handed the file to the mercenaries. Eagerly the twins, the wolfman, and the robot gathered around his desk. 

* * *

Back in New York City, travel plans were being made. Lucia had just happened to come to Prof. MacDuff's mansion for a history lesson, only to find him packing several suitcases. _"I'm verra sorry, I must have forgotten,"_ MacDuff apologized, as the housekeeper had brought him in from upstairs. The grand lobby was at least three stories high, a long bannister running along the length of the upper stories. A large stained glass window was set high into the wall, and Lucia saw the silhouette of a female gargoyle soaring before a full moon. Far below a bearded silhouette looked up to her. 

Pillars decorated with creeping stone ivy held up the roof and separated the second story from the first. All along the walls and corridors she could see the oil paintings gazing down on them. Stuff looked as it had been laid out for a trip, as the suitcases were neatly lined up._ "It's okay... it can wait,"_ she held up her hand. _"Do you have to go?"_ asked Lucia, of her Professor._"Aye lass. There is something about that boy that makes me wonder..."_ Prof. MacDuff added. _Do you mean Joshua?"_ He nodded. A horn was heard out side. _"The cab has arrived Mr. MacDuff."_

"Thank you. I'm afraid I have to go now Lucia. I make sure to call a when I get there."

"Be careful, Professor," she told him, grabbing his arm gently yet firmly._ "Somehow I think you're getting into something over your head."_

"Dinnae worry," he smiled, touched at her concern._ "There's a lot of surprises in store for whomever may be foolish enau t' try..."_

"Good luck... and please come back.... soon...." she looked at him, and then blushed. Her hand was still clenched within his. _"I'll be back before anyone knows I've been gone. Mind ye, keep studying!"_ he smiled. Holding her hand up to his lips he pressed a gentle soft kiss there. Impetuously she grabbed his shoulder, and hopped up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Instead of pushing her away, he surprisingly caught her about the waist in a close hug._ "Ahem,"_ he coughed a minute later._"Best be getting on to the airport... they always do say to be there an hour before the flight..."_ He took hold of some of the suitcases and his housekeeper took the others. Lucia could only watch him get into the cab and wave good-bye to him.

* * *

On the plane, Prof. MacDuff scratched thoughtfully on a legal pad with a silver plated pen. He struggled to make sense of the tangle of recent memories. Now more then ever he was certain he had been placed under a memory fogging enchantment. Just who cast it he struggled to determine. Who was the mage at Wyvern? Young Alex... and... Puck! That name sprang to mind, and he realized what must have happened. Puck, casting an enchantment. There was something Xanatos was wanting to hide from him, and the two college coeds. Just what it was had something to do with the boy Joshua Blade. Then Lucia had mentioned Demons and shadows. She too had been there, under the same memory blackout, moving groggily at his side when Xanatos and Fox called their names. Squeezing his eyes shut he remembered he had been wearing his armor, fully armed. He took that memory and sharpened it in his mind. That one element diffused the mystical shadows hazing his recollection._ "The Kiss of forgetfulness enchantment! Curse you Puck,"_ he muttered under his breath, and sipped a bit of hot coffee to wash away the distaste in his mouth. _"Just when I was on the verge o' sorting oot just what happened ye had t' come along and..."_

But wait. There was another boy. A red head, with a same sort of magical aura. Another elf? Or a half elf perhaps that snapped into his mind. Puck was showing him... showing him something. Demona... yes... she must have been there too, for he wrestled the images to mind. It all exploded at once into memory. Past the haze into his brain it all flooded back. _"Demona... how could ye? They are just children!" _Joshua Blade... and... and Eric... Eric Spellburg! That was the red headed boy's name! Macbeth put it all together now! Those two boys had somehow tumbled into Titania's mirror the last time he had seen them. When Rayna had disappeared. He and Keith had the help of two armored figures. At last the puzzle made sense now! _"I will find out what yer up to, Demona,"_ Macbeth slammed his coffee mug down._ "And I will know that boy's secret. He could be in worse trouble then he ever imagined!"_

Such a spell that Eric had cast might have worked to cloud the girl's minds, making them forget. But Eric had forgotten that he was dealing with a man who had lived for centuries. Macbeth's knowledge of magic, and his sheer force of will had wrested the stolen memories back. The girls, he muttered, biting into a bit of cheese Danish. Sharon just had to blunder into things, didn't she. But Lucia, she had only been concerned for her friend. And him perhaps? Wanting to gallivant and dabble in adventures, or was it something different? He gave an amused, if awkward smile as his mind contemplated this thought.

* * *

Presley, Elane, Cythina and Walter ran into the SF Zoo. Eric walking with Joshua. It was a nice day for a field trip. Joshua though wasn't happy, but it was his turn on helping out as a chaperone. He was given this group of kids as Mr. Huxley looked after another group. The kids ran towards the Lion's cage. Presley was trying to talk to Cythina. Eric looked at his friend and shook his head. The lions pace back and forth in the cage. _"Wow they are active today."_

"Yes they are Walter." Joshua keep his eyes on the children. Something was bugging him in side. One thing that still on the young shadow man's mind was what had happen to him the past few weeks and it all happen in NYC. Eric was looking at the lions now as well. Elane was taking notes for the school paper. _"The wolves are over here."_ Presley moved towards another cage. The others followed. Joshua didn't like the feeling he was getting from the area._"You okay, Josh?"_ Presley asked. _"You look spaced out..."_

"Nothing," Josh sighed. _"Just personal stuff. Nothing for you to worry about..."_ But there was something else that didn't feel right. The shadows moved and Joshua looked back as suddenly something grab him from behind. _"Hello there hansom."_ Joshua was looking into a face of a woman with metal parts. _"Who... what are you..."_ he gasped. Eric moved to help, but was grabbed by strong arms from behind. A Wolf grabbed the boy and held him off his feet. _"You're coming with us, sunny boy!"_

"Let me go!" Walter and Elane tried to run, but a gleaming metal robot landed before them._ "Stay quiet and nobody gets hurt!"_ it said calmly. Presley turned to run, but a gleaming metal man landed before him._ "Uh uh, not nice to tattletale,"_ he said. Presley reached for his amulet, whispering,_"Guys, help!" _

* * *

Inside the Sphinx.

Ja-Kal's amulet gave off a glow. _"Quickly our prince is in trouble."_

"Who would be going after Presley now that Scarab got his immortality."

"Well our prince is calling for help so don't stand there." The four mummies jumped into the Hot Ra. Nefer put her foot on the gas as the other hold on for their un-life. _"I do wished you take it easy Nefer-tina. We all do wish to get there in one piece."_ Rath held on to his tall hat. Ja-Kal keep quite. Armon was eating a Beefy-burger.

Rath had the strangest feeling when he held up his ankh, the closer they were getting. They had to drive by the airport to get to the zoo, and he could swear he sensed another ancient soul on the ankh. Indeed it glowed and sparkled momentarily as a plane streaked into a landing. _"What's that noise for, Rath?"_ JaKal asked._ "I could swear if I didn't know the Young Prince's astral frequency, that I sensed the soul of another ancient king. Not as old, but just as powerful!"_

"We'll worry about that later, Rath!" Ja-Kal said firmly.

* * *

Joshua was thrown into the bush. _"Joshua!!!"_ Dark green eyes glowed with anger. _"With the Strength of Ra!!"_ Red and black energies surrounded the young shadow man as he jump out of the bush. Golden metal clanked on the ground as a Vulture faced the Pack. _"Let my friend go or you will be facing your nightmares!"_ The golden staff glowed with black energy. The woman looked at her brother and then laughed, _"Hahaha! You think you can stop us with that little stick."_

"You've been warned. Shadow's Nightmares!!!" Joshua hit his staff to the ground, the black power wave charged at the pair that were laughing at him. The Robot leapt over the kids and charged Joshua. _"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Run!!!"_ Yelled Eric to the other kids. Presley, Elaine, Cythina and Walter looked at Eric being held by the Were-wolf. _"But..."_

"I said run!" Eric was trying to cast a spell under his breath. Elaine, Cythina and Walter did run but Presley grab his Boomer-Ra and threw at the Were-wolf. If one thing Presley had gained over the last couple of years fighting Scarab was the courage to stand and fight.

The weapon hit Wolf in the face. Eric fell to the ground and then suddenly a roar, and a figure slam into Wolf. _"Jade!!"_

"What the??"

"I'll be a toaster oven. Another Were-Wolf."Hyena looked at the new player in the fight. Bright green eyes looked at the enemy from under brown matted hair. Claws dug into the ground. 

Joshua had his hands full with the Robot. _"Well now what do we have here?"_

"I could ask the same question. Who or what are you?"

"They call me Coyote." The staff glowed as Joshua kept pace with the Machine called Coyote. Eric wonder what in the world was going on and why he was the center of it all. Then there where two more armored warriors on the scene. The golden-purple Hawk and Golden-orange Cheetah.

_"Eric are you okay?"_ The Hawk had a sword in his hand. The boy nodded. Presley had helped Eric up off the ground. _"Get your selves out of here now!"_

Presley and Eric turn to run but JaKal got in the way. _"Now kids we aren't going any where are we?"_

"Matter of fact we are. Strength of Ra!!"

Green/red glow surrounded the boy. Then Eric shouted, **"Dragon's power, dragon's might, give me wings to fight with Might!"** It was a blast of wind and there stood the boy in dragon armor with wings. _"If you want me that much come on and fight me."_ The wings flapped and Eric took off. Jackal was taken back for a second and Presley ran past him. Then a fire blast rained down on the cyborg. Just then the Mummies showed up. _"Samuel what is going on here?"_

"I don't know Ja-Kal but this side-show is after Eric not Presley. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Eric had flown down and stood beside his friends. Suddenly screams were heard all over the Zoo. Then a Loin jump out of the bushes. _"This isn't what we had in mind for an easy way to stop the fighting."_

"Run!!!!" The Lion leaped at Eric. Joshua quickly hit the great cat with his staff. It turned and tried to swipe at the young shadow man but he had jumped over the beast, grabbed Eric, and ran. Ja-Kal and Samuel faced a Tiger. Nefer-Tina and Chris faced a Bear. They used the power of their weapons to beat back the animals. Jackal jumped in front of Joshua and Eric. 

_"Sorry but that kid is our meal ticket. Hand him over."_

"Eric run." Eric found himself being pushed into the bushes as Joshua lunged at the Cyborg. _"AHhhh!!!!"_ Steel claws wrapped around the young shadow man. A robot voice rung into his ear. _"Now that was a silly thing to do."_

"Maybe, but it what I do."

"Wolf stop playing with the locals and Hyena it's time to go."

"But I was having fun." She had Rath in a bear hug. _"We got one of the targets we get the other later."_ Joshua was thrown inside the robot and it flew off as the rest of the Pack ran away.

* * *

Macbeth was at a loss only for a short time. Quickly he reached into his briefcase, pulling a small crystal ball out. He plugged the cord into the terminal of his laptop computer for a power source. Slowly he waved his hand over the ball, whispering, _"Spiritus, Minutus, Illustrious appare! Tiny spirit of fire and power, find those friends I seek this hour!"_ A small sphere of light loosed itself from the glowing mass, firing off towards parts unknown.

Macbeth hoped it would find Josh before too much longer. _"Now, where are ye lads,"_ Macbeth muttered, setting the laptop down on the passenger seat of his car. 

* * *

The sun was lower in the sky when the Pack return to the Black Pyramid. By this time Joshua's armor had run out of power. He hid his staff under his black jacket. The robot open up the compartment and threw out Joshua. He looked up and saw that he didn't wanted to, Harris Stone. Joshua knew better than that. His powers of shadows could break through spells of 'masks' a word he made up for concealment spells. 

_"What do you want you bag of old bones?"_

"I'll be the one making the demands around here little shadow boy. Now where is the other one?"

The group looked at one another. _"Now he told us there would be some others but he didn't say any thing about there being an army._

"What do you mean an Army?"

"Ja-Kal and his friends showed up silly old man. Do you think you can get what you want in one attack." Joshua showed little fear in his face but then he felt an old feeling coming over him.

_"Well go and find the boy. Here is part of the money for bring in this trouble sum brat but you will not get the up grades until you bring me other."_ The Pack left and Harris Stone was gone in a flash of purple light. Scarab looked down on Joshua. _" I have done as you asked Miss Dominique Destine. So please come out from the shadows."_

"Hello little one. You know who I am for real don't you, that power of yours is innate in your family." Joshua looked at the red headed woman and that was when his blood ran cold. _"D...D..Demona???"_

The sun began to set. Both, Dominique and Scarab cried out in pain. He watched as the woman became a Gargoyle once again. He turned to leave but a group of shabti were standing at the Exits. So the young shadow man remained still. 

_"My dear child. I told you my little one you be mine."_

"Get a life Demona. What's your part in all this, Scarab?"

"That isn't your concern dear boy but for now your guess. Shabti!!" The stone-sand men took a hold of Joshua and drag him away.

* * *

Eric was up set as well as was Samuel. It was the first time the young warrior had lost a friend to the enemy. Ja-Kal was watching his friend, his son. He could see the spirit of Padjet was showing around Samuel.

Jade spoke up. _"Come on these people where not normal okay we are lucky that they didn't get all they wanted."_

"What do you mean not all human Jade?"

"Well two of those villains were haft human and haft bot." Eric turn to looked at his friend. _"Do you mean like Trynia, Jade."_ She nodded. _"But I don't think they are as advanced as she is."_

"Well then maybe we should give Trynia a call." Every one nodded and Rath headed to the phone to call their friend for help.

* * *

Trynia depressed a button on her computer when she heard the phone ringing. Directly through her terminal the phone came up with Rath's English accent._ "Rath.. what's wrong?" _

"It's terrible! Josh Blade has been kidnaped... by some very odd machine creatures... we were hoping you could assist us..."

"Wait Rath, Machine creatures?" Trynia asked. Eric's voice cut in, _"Cyborgs like you Trynia... they call themselves the Pack! Please you gotta help us... they could hurt Josh!"_

"As you can see he's quite distressed... can you meet us at the Sphinx as soon as possible?" Rath asked. _"Certainly. I shall arrive promptly..."_ Trynia nodded. She depressed the switch, and rubbed her chin. Other cyborg? Not the Bionic 6 or Dr. Scarab. Yet another group. Quickly her fingers moved across computer keys as she rung up files off the Internet on the Pack. 

* * *

Macbeth continued to gun his black Jaguar down the highway. It was the one he had in New York, except he'd had it crated here for use on the trip. Still the crystal ball showed its strange images. A computer link converted the will of the wisp's searches to coordinates that plugged into his Geostart navigation system. He spotted an image of Josh, absconded by strange clay figures. Macbeth's brow furrowed. He had seen these Shabti before, back when a certain Wizard had stolen his immortality! Anger filled his features! Had this sorcerer taken Josh somewhere? 

* * *

Eric was fighting as the group was waiting for Trynia to show up. Samuel didn't like waiting either but Trynia would know how to deal with the Cyborg. Now that were-wolf was easy to deal with as was the robot. _"Don't worry Eric, Trynia will help us to get Joshua back and keep you safe."_ The boy looked at his foster father. It was only a few months ago that the papers went threw. Samuel had to work hard at this but it showed the child-care people that he could be Eric's father. Suddenly a blue and silver hovercraft was heard out side. It drifted gracefully to the ground. A white and gold cheeked figure in dark black and silver coveralls waved to them as she enter the room. _ "Sorry to take so long,"_ Trynia responded, parking her hovercraft. _"That's okay," _Sam said. _"We're just glad you could come! Eric said we were having some difficulty with some cyborg... they call themselves..."_

"Jackal and Hyena, of the Pack," Trynia completed. _"I read their Internet file. They're mercenaries. I've had my eye on them for a few years."_

"Please you gotta help us find Josh..."

"I promise I will endeavor to do so..." Trynia nodded._ "I have a few surprisers for those retrogrades..."_

"What are we waiting for?" Eric asked._"Wait, we must make a careful plan,"_ Sam said._ "That's what they expect us to do, go barging in like that. Trynia, we need a plan like in the old days in Ancient Egypt..."_

"I think I recall..." Trynia nodded. _"Eric, are you adept at illusions?"_

"The one Robot resisted my magic..." Eric shrugged. _"Metal dispels magic,"_ Sam added. _"Hmm... let me see..."_ Trynia muttered, as she and Sam conferred quietly. It was agreed that only Samuel's group would go after Joshua. Just in case the Pack would come after Presley for a reason. A moment's later, and she asked Jade and Chris to climb into the hovercraft with her.

_ "Sam, Eric, you'll come in first. They'll be expecting you..." _Trynia said._ "And you'll show up as a rear guard, right?"_ Sam nodded._ "Just like in Thebes..."_

"Right! The Senenmut maneuver!" she nodded with a smile. It was good to have her old friend at her side again, even if he was reincarnated. _"Dad... I sense a familiar presence..." _Eric said as they set out._ "One we haven't sensed since one month ago..."_

"Who or what is it?" 

"An ancient power... not as ancient as Scarab, but old... do you think..." 

* * *

"Demona!" Macbeth spat as he saw her in the crystal ball. There was Josh, at her mercy again. Macbeth homed in on the trace. The will of the wisp pulled out, revealing a pyramid sheathed in black glass. _"Scarab,"_ he muttered with distaste. He well remembered the man who had breached the bond of immortality he and Demona once shared. Gunning the jaguar, he roared to the rescue. 

_"Now you will be mine!"_ Demona laughed, advancing upon Josh. _"Never!" _he snapped. His dark green eyes stared at the demon he didn't want to bond with. 

Suddenly a green smoke swirled around them, making them cough. _"What the heck?" _Scarab coughed. _"It's not me, boss..."_ Hecka coughed. _"What..." _Demona began to hack, and then suddenly her eyes flared crimson in the dark. Lightening slammed into Scarab, knocking him flat. Demona too fell on the ground. Josh glanced back and forth, and saw a shadow moving behind the smoke. _"Who dares!" _Scarab coughed. He summoned a wind to dispel the smoke, but was not very successful. Demona felt someone kick her in the back, and Scarab moaned again. This was getting to be tiresome! Something cut into Josh's bonds. _"Easy there laddie..."_

"Professor?" he whispered. Still the thick green smoke separated them from Demona and Scarab. However a fire flared from Hecka's mouth, slowly burning off the smoke just before the sorcerer. Glancing over his shoulder, Josh saw Macbeth. Green goggles covered his eyes, and Josh guessed they must enable him to see in the odd smokescreen. _"Wait my armor's lost its power..." _

"Stop right there!" Demona shouted. A wind swirled around the two black suited figures. Macbeth shoved Josh into the shadows, and fired a shot at Scarab. Demona's tail lashed out, and tripped Macbeth. He tumbled over onto his hands, and somersaulted neatly to his feet again. Joshua grabbed at the shadows around him. He pulled in power. He was angry at Demona. _"I will not let you have me!!!"_ Shadows began to gather around him. _"Leave me alone."_ The shadows then blasted into Demona. She coughed, struggling against the shadows that enfolded her. Scarab rent his robes in two and summoned purple lightening all about his form. Josh gasped at the sight of him taking on his scarab armor. Magical fire fizzled at his shadows. Macbeth gasped at the fire sizzling around them both. 

* * *

_ "Well well, what have we here?"_ Jackal laughed at his sister. Jackal's cybernetic eye caught site of three figures flying in what appeared to be a silver hovercraft. _"If I didn't know better I'd say we had company," _Hyena laughed._ "It's that girl..."_ Wolf sniffed. _"Let's invite them to the party!"_ Hyena laughed. _"I'm in the mood for a fight!" _ The twins were ready to fight. This time Jade was in her Hyena armor. She didn't like the feelings she got fighting that other were-wolf. She held her battle ax. Chris was in his Cheetah armor hammer in his hand. Trynia was at the controls of the hovercraft.

At this same time...

Samuel and Eric were clawing their way up the building on the other side. _"What do you think Scarab is doing to Joshua?"_

"I don't know Eric but we aren't going to sit and wait for Scarab's next move." The pair then remain quite for the rest of the climb.

* * *

Joshua strain as he tried to keep Demona rap in the shadows. _"I don't want any thing to do with you Demona get that threw your head."_

"I beg to differ." Joshua was thrown up against the wall by Coyote. 

The shadows slowly lost their grip on Demona. _~No!!!~_ was the last thing Joshua though of as he lost consciousness.**"Joshua!"** Macbeth shouted, and aimed a blast at Demona. Lightening snaked around her, stunning her to the ground. Simultaneously, Coyote's blast slammed into Macbeth's back. The robot grabbed the immortal king in a vise grip that Macbeth could not hope to break. 

That was when all hell broke out. Samuel and Eric came crashing threw the window. It was the first time Demona seen Samuel in his magical armor. The Eagle of gold, purple and blue. The helmet hid most of his face but when he looked at Demona she remembered him. _"You! You are one of the fools that stopped me from taking what was might in NY."_

"And I will stop you again. I will not let you take any of my friends."

"You don't know what your dealing with."

"We will see. Ask your partner about my track record."

Demona hissed at him. Eric had run over to Joshua. The boy/elf shook his friend. Dark green eyes fluttered open. Eric then turned his anger at Scarab. _"Dragon's breath, angel's might, I send you now, out of my sight."_ Green/red light blasted out of Eric's hands and hit Scarab. **"Aaaahhhhh!!!!"** screamed Scarab as he disappeared from the room. To where is any one's guess. Scarab found himself on the other side of Western Gate. _"Oh well at least I can finish that card game with Anubis."_ The Wizard then headed for Anubis' place.

* * *

Outside...

Trynia's hovercraft was underfire. Hyena and JaKal had taken to the air to blast the ship out of the air. That when Jade jump from the ship into JaKal. _"Now you're going to tell me what you did with my friend or I will start reprogramming you."_ She jammed a deice that Trynia gave her in to his neck. _"Eeeeekk!!"_

"Leave him alone!" Hyena shouted, jetting inwards. Her long claws extended to slash towards Trynia._"You're not the only one who has armaments,"_Trynia laughed, and suddenly her silver upon one arm elbow swirled into what appeared to be a short blade. It clashed against Hyena's blades, and Trynia's hand slammed into Hyena's chest plate. Silver leeched over gold, and Hyena felt the sensation of little bugs crawling over her. Automatically she sent a jarring electrical current through both, but Trynia absorbed the power. Hyena shuddered and went limp. 

Trynia's nanotechnology swirled back onto her own systems. Wolf's foot slammed into Trynia's chest, knocking her over. The hovercraft lurched, and Wolf picked up Trynia and prepared to toss her. However, Chris Claw slashed at Wolf's feet. He leapt up, tossing Trynia. The cyborg slammed into the rear of the craft, and then leapt to her feet. Wolf pushed against the were cheetah, grunting, _"You second rate amateur! I won't let you stop me!" _

"Leave my brother alone!" Jade snarled._ "Ohh... what do we have here?"_ Wolf grinned. _"Maybe I'll keep you around... pretty one..." _Trynia's fist slammed into Wolf's jaw, knocking him cold. _"I hate to resort to brute force, but in this case it is warrantied..."_

"Uh... Trynia..." Chris shouted, as he grabbed for the hovercraft controls. Unfortunately all they could do was hang on for dear life as the hovercraft smashed into the building. Glass tinkled onto the floor as shards exploded outwards. The craft slipped through, and only stopped when it hit the far wall of Scarab's office. Jade, Chris, and Trynia all spilled rudely onto the office floor near their friends. Luckily Chris and Jade were relaxed, and managed to recover without too much damage. Trynia lay rather still. 

Demona did not like the new odds. She wanted Joshua badly but he was too far away to grab as was Eric, but there was the other one. Muttering in Latin she ran and as she finished the spell, she wrapped herself around Samuel. _"You may have won this battle little one,"_ she pointed her claw at Eric and Joshua, _"But I have your friend."_

"Samuel!!!! Yelled both Eric and Joshua as they saw their friend and the Demon disappeared in a bright purple light. Macbeth struggled against Coyote. Jade and Chris grabbed the jammer, and slammed it against the robot. It fizzled as the device overloaded its circuits, spilling Macbeth rudely to the floor. _"Thank ye,"_ he muttered as Chris helped him up. _"Where did ye get that device lad?"_ Jade was helping Trynia to sit up. _"Josh..."_ Eric wailed._ "Sam... she took my dad!"_

"We will find him, lad," Macbeth gritted. _"I promise ye!" _

It was then that they noticed Jade struggling to lift Trynia. She wasn't having too much luck, and Chris moved to help her, with Macbeth nearby. _"Who is that?" _Macbeth asked, looking at her very oddly. Slowly Trynia came round, and glanced at her friends._"Sam... he's gone..."_ Eric sobbed, and Josh held him close. _"Rayna..."_ Macbeth rubbed his eyes_"What happened to ye lass... ye were a gargoyle when last I saw ye... but what is with the cybernetics, lass?"_

"Who is Rayna?" Trynia asked, and glanced from Macbeth to Jade with confusion. _"And who are you, sir?"_

"This is Trynia Merin... our friend..." said Josh. _"You must excuse me, lass," _Macbeth muttered. _"It's jest that ye look a sight like another of my friends... I am Lennox MacDuff..."_

"Well we have to think about other things right now. Let's get out of here and think on where Demona took Samuel and before this circus wakes up." Joshua held Eric close. The group nodded and left the pyramid.

* * *

A few minutes later the group had enter the Magic Coffee. Jade made sure of the closed sign was up. Trynia sat down and started the healing program. Chris took Eric up stairs to sleep. Joshua was sitting in the shadows. _"Would you like to have a drink Mr. MacDuff?"_ Jade asked. 

_"Some Scottish whisky in a small glass. Would be nice lass."_ Jade nodded and walked over to the bar. _"So what now?"_

"We look for Demona and get yer friend back."

"No!!!" Very one looked at Joshua. _"We have to do more than that. We have to end this once and for all, or she keep coming back and who know what else she will do."_ Joshua's dark green eyes glowed in anger.

* * *

What will our heroes do? What is Demona's plans with Samuel? What is the Pack's next move? Find out in the next story "Past of Shadows"


	3. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: The characters of Gargoyles are owned by Disney. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes, Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Past of Shadows" By Jade and Trynia Merin

* * *

Chapter 1 

Samuel found himself stripped of his sword and amulet. His mind was racing with thoughts. It was hard for him. Being two people at once. Especially with out his amulet. It seemed to balance his spirits inside him.

A scarlet tressed figure came out of the shadows. Her eyes gleamed brightly as a laugh sounded in the small space.

How had he come to be here, he wondered? This lady, this strange lady had captured him... that and a blinding pain was all he remembered...Now he was shackled to the wall of some slimy dark hole, with no way out.

The figure came out of the shadows and leered at him. "So, I have you again, at last," she said in a deep but feminine voice. "Not the one I want though."

Samuel looked up at the person that spoke. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is this. I have many enemies. And you, you are the solution. Someone will come looking for you, someone who once swore fealty to me. And if he's smart and values your life he'll come." She laughed. As she stepped into the faint light, he saw that she had long membranous wings, and fangs. She was a gargoyle. A female gargoyle.

Samuel huffed. "What do you have against Joshua? He wants nothing to do with you. He left his family because he found out what happens to his family when the time is right and so he ran." Samuel slowly stood up on shaky legs.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," she said. "He broke an oath to his family, and to me. He was supposed to uphold his end of the bargain. I don't like it when people cross me. I intend to collect my end one way or the other. And you'll help me."

She glanced over her shoulder, and saw someone else entering the cell area. Samuel was separated from the female gargoyle and the newcomer by a set of bars. His wrists were chained up, and he sensed something draining his strength.

Samuel growled and Padjet made his body jerk towards the Gargoyle. Samuel flew back onto the bed. He hated energy bars. "Gods. Can't you pick another? Joshua is his own person." He asked.

"Yes I could do that, but it would be difficult," she said.

"Why? Joshua has changed his magic over the years. He isn't what you want any more." Samuel panted. He could fell Padjet trying to take control.

"He's got to face responsibility, right Mistress?" the newcomer agreed. "He ditched the family, and he has to face reality. And you're going to help. Your time here can be easy or hard. Cause if I were you I'd listen to Mistress Demona here. You don't have to spend time in this cell if you agree to call your friend."

Samuel shook his head no. The man looked at Demona anxiously. "That's unfortunate if that's the case," Demona said as she tapped a claw against her blood red lips. "Because I'm going to have a hard time convincing him he's better off serving me. If he doesn't, he'll lose a few friends."

"As a Gargoyle." Samuel spat out. "He's human. His powers are not yours any more." Once again Samuel's body leapt at the woman in front of him. The energy bars sparked and Samuel fell on the floor. Those eyes glared at Demona.

"You fool, you waste what energy you have. It's clear to me that you want to do this the hard way." Demona hissed. "Keep him here. Do not release him under any circumstances."

"He'd make a powerful ally," said the other figure, a human. Samuel recognized his voice, and realized it was Josh's cousin, Jeff. Someone who was far more sympathetic then Paul, Josh's brother.

"He's too full of his loyalty, and he is a mere human. He has chosen the path of pain. But regardless, he will still serve as bait to attract the one we both seek," said Demona.

"But Josh might bring help..." said Jeff. "We have to..."

"Even if he does, we will be ready for them," Demona laughed. "Because you have the powers that I have entrusted you with, do you not? And there are other resources that can be employed, if Joshua Blade does NOT come. Either way, I will get what I want. Make sure you prepare the demands and leave the clues for him to follow. He had BEST come alone, remember."

"Yes Mistress," Jeff nodded.

Samuel laughed. "Human...gods." He stood up and sat down on the bed. "Joshua isn't dumb."

"Neither am I," Demona laughed back. "Neither am I."

"More's the pity," Jeff said under his breath.

"Guard him well," said Demona as she exited the cell. "I am wasting my breath here obviously on this pitiful creature."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Mistress, our files say he's very powerful..." Jeff warned.

"Oh, you mean the ancient spirit that inhabits his body?" Demona smirked. "That's nothing to me."

Looking at Samuel, Jeff shook his head. "I wouldn't dismiss him so lightly, Mistress."

Samuel took a shaky breath. "Let her be. Joshua knows it be hard to get me back and stop you once and for all, Demona."

"Brave words, human. We shall see if they are true or not," she said as she exited the cell, leaving Jeff alone with Samuel.

"I still don't understand why she wants Joshua so badly. His magic has total changed," said Samuel.

"Has it now?" Jeff asked slowly. He paced back and forth, looking oddly at Samuel. He wasn't the leader, but he was one of the cousins in the Blade family. He looked at Samuel with pity.

"You are making it harder for yourself. Maybe you can tell me something that might make me reason with the Mistress," he said. "If that is the case."

Samuel looked at the man. "Joshua's magic has brightened. It's not what your Mistress thinks it is."

"He is no longer in the Darkness?" asked Jeff. "Is that what you are trying to say?" His eyes gleamed, and showed sympathy, and reason.

"Shadow but not darkness. Joshua thinks of himself as the dark side of the moon these days." Samuel sat up on the bed. "He says it had to do with a family trip to Japan. He didn't tell me how or why?"

"Ah," said the cousin of Josh's. "So... he is not in the darkness, but he's halfway between light and dark. That explains why he doesn't want to serve Demona."

He came closer to the bars, and put his hand on them, facing Samuel as he continued to talk. There was little harm in talking to the prisoner. After all, he could get valuable information that may help them convince Josh to return to the fold. "The only reason I do what she says is because I fear for the rest of my family. She would kill us if we stood against her. Those of us in Japan learned that we could draw more strength from being halfway in between. In shadow. But only a few of us were allowed to take some of the light into our darkness. Josh was one of them... but I never thought that it would work. Has Josh succeeded in freeing himself from Demona's deal?"

"He did something else but he wouldn't elaborate on it. He said it would endanger someone." Samuel sighed. "This isn't the past, the Vikings aren't going to come and kill you or any one of your family any more."

"There are many enemies we have," he said sadly as he sat down on a stool just outside the cell. "My family is being held hose if I don't serve her. And some of us if we don't serve her, the darkness that gives us strength will be pulled and we will die. I have no choice, Samuel."

"I know a few wizards. They might help give you new energy."

"You would do that for someone who holds you prisoner?" Jeff asked hopefully. "You are not like my cousin. Or those in my family. You speak openly, and your heart is not jaded with fear and anger."

Samuel shook his head. "I can't say if it would work but there is the chance it would. I am just a warrior not a wizard."

Just then he heard a clanking sound. Someone walked in, and startled them. "It's my shift, cousin," said the voice. He strode up to Jeff, who shivered in fear as he leapt off the stool and stood at attention.

"You'd better not be playing games, Jeff. Because I know that you're soft hearted." Said the new visitor coldly. The second man had a chilling voice, that was more like Josh's, yet evil. It was his brother, Paul.

"Why do we have to hold him here?" Jeff asked him. "Can't we just let him go and..."

"You dare question my orders? You are a FOOL!" he said as he lashed out and punched his cousin's face. Jeff fell to the floor.

"Stop it. He hasn't done anything. I'm still in my cell." Samuel stood up. "Jeff you are still weak and soft as ever," said Paul angrily as he looked down at the cousin.

"Maybe so," Jeff said as he spat blood. "But this man is not our enemy. He could help us..."

"Weakling," Paul said to Jeff. "You were always soft hearted. That's why you'll never hope to be the warrior I am."

"Maybe you're wrong about that, cousin? Maybe because I have compassion I am stronger than you are think? Josh is 'weak' like me, and soft. And we still cannot make him do what we want. Does it make sense that if he's so weak like me cause he cares about other people..."

"If you say another word I'll strike you down," Paul threatened. "Get out of my sight!"

Jeff looked sadly at Samuel, and stumbled out of the dungeon, clutching his face. "If you have a file on me then you know I have a lot of Wizard friends Paul." Samuel looked at Paul.

"True, but what is that to me? You're just bait in my plan?" Paul asked angrily. "Unless you would see reason, and cooperate willingly to bring my brother here. Then you won't be in this cell."

"Wouldn't you like to be free from Demona's claws." Samuel looked at the man before him. He was so much like Joshua but Samuel knew he wasn't his friend.

"There is no way," Paul said slowly.

"You should listen to him," Jeff said as he poked his head in the door. "He makes sense. I know you hate Demona as much as I do. Why should we always be her slaves when we could be free and have our own wills? I know that you want to be the most powerful man in the world. Can you say that you are if you and our family are servants of that she devil?"

"Rath is older that Demona." Samuel wiggled his fingers.

"Rath?" asked Paul with a snort. "Who is he? And what is that to me?"

"Is he an Egyptian sorcerer?" asked Jeff. Samuel nodded.

Paul glared angrily at him, but before he could stop him, Jeff moved past to listen. "Please, this might be a chance to have us help..."

Paul grew angry, but he was curious. "Don't you think I've TRIED everything? I don't want that she-demon running my life and stealing power that should rightfully go to the Blade family. But your own father died because he crossed her... is this sorcerer really older than Demona?"

"He is and there are others I know from Egypt as well." Samuel took a breath.

"Are those the mummies we have heard about in San Francisco?" asked Paul as he glanced at Jeff, forgetting his anger for a moment. Jeff nodded eagerly.

"You mean the ones that those 2 crazy policemen have always talked about to our cousin Roger?" Paul laughed incredulously. "The last time they had him in jail?"

Jeff looked at him, and chuckled, thinking of their relative who took care of their arms dealing business in San Francisco. Paul had New York, but since Roger was in prison, Paul had come here to make arrangements for him to get out on bail.

Samuel snickered. "Ya those mummies."

"Ah, so they DO exist," Paul laughed, not too nicely.

"Yes, and if that's possible Sam here has said they could help us if we want to be free of Demona," said Jeff.

"You believe him?" Paul snickered. "I can't say I'm that impressed..."

"Look at his amulet and powers," said Jeff. "He's always been hard to defeat, him and the others that Josh calls friends. That power could help us be free of the Demon forever."

"My amulet is the oldest in my little group. The others where made by Rath." He played with his strawberry-blonde hair.

Paul and Jeff looked at one another. "You just saved yourself another black eye, cousin," Paul said. "But we will wait to see if Josh will come willingly first. Then we will talk. Not before."

"Please, he could help us..." Jeff said. Paul sighed, shaking his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Jeff DID have a point.

"If you could help us, would you make this easier on us all and willingly contact Josh?" Paul asked. "And then perhaps we can talk."

"Do you think Demona would let you live the way you want? Once she has Joshua she no doubt will strip you both of your powers to make my friend into what she wants."

Paul looked at Jeff. "Stay with him. If he cannot see reason, then call me. I will be back to consider your words," Paul said quietly. "But Jeff, do not release him... yet. I must consider everything. Give him food and drink. We can't have him starving on us," said Paul.

"Sound fair to me." Samuel walked over to the bed. "Thank you."

"We will see," Paul said. "You are welcome, but you must still remain here."

He left, and Jeff sat there. "You see, we can be reasonable. I don't want you killed." Jeff said.

Samuel sank into the bed. "And I don't want to lose my friend, Joshua."

"You're welcome by the way. I hate killing, and I don't want to lose Josh either. I will bring you something to eat," Jeff said.

He walked over to a small chute in the wall, and pressed a button to ring a bell. A tray was set there and he brought it over. It had some takeout food and a soft drink. There were two fast food meals there. He passed one through the bars to Samuel.

Samuel nodded. "I won't go anywhere. I can't past the bars without my sword and amulet." He closed his eyes.

"I'll eat with you. You'll see then I'm not trying to poison or drug you then." Jeff sighed.

"I am sorry. Perhaps my cousin will listen. But I won't let him hurt you. And if Josh does come, I promise that I'll not let him hurt Josh either. He's my favorite cousin. And I can see you are close to him."

"He talks about you." Samuel remained on the bed.

"Does he now?" asked Jeff as he bit into his cheeseburger.

Samuel got up and took the meal. He bit into the burger. "Ya he said if I had to face your family that I should do it through you."

* * *

Chapter 2 

Back at the Magic Coffee, everyone was worried about what his or her next move would be. Chris came back down to join the others. "Eric is sleeping but I'm worried about Samuel."

"I am as well lad," said MacBeth, sipping his whisky. "And we must proceed with caution. We must not let anger cloud our judgement."

"It's worse that you think, Mr. MacBeth. If Demona has remove his amulet then Samuel is fighting himself."

"Curse it," MacBeth mumbled. "That wench of a gargoyle lass wuild stoop ta that level, wouldna she? We'd best get goin' then, hadn't we, lad?"

MacBeth wore his long black raincoat, and they saw that h e was wearing his armor, and holstered his lightening gun at his hip. Jade sigh. Chris sat down.

"It's not like she realizes what the amulet does for Samuel other than his armor."

"Hmm we must have a careful plan then," MacBeth said. "She wouldna suspect us together. Do any of ye have a spell that cuild cloak my hovercraft to make it appear as something else? She could see through a hologram, but a cloaking spell may shield us all. My hovercraft's at yer disposal. If ye'd care to ride in it."

Joshua slammed his hand down on the table. "Wait just for a moment. Demona would have more than just my family hanging around."

MacBeth looked at him. "Josh is right. Demona isn't someone to let our guard down."

Jade mumbled. "But we have to move fast. Samuel... Then we got to do this without Eric. He be too emotional to help."

"Any other ideas?" MacBeth asked. "I apologize for ordering ye around. I suppose I am used t' being so, considering m' heritage."

Joshua snickered. "We get alot of that from Samuel."

Jade giggled. "Sit down and we make some plan but we do need to know where Samuel is and what Demona has as devices." Chris nodded.

"Yes we do indeed," said MacBeth. "She knows my tricks but I know her hideouts." He took a small device and opened it, and a holograph map of the entire city was displayed in three dimensions. "Here is a map of all her secret haunts, across the country." he pointed to the blips on the US map. Particularly San Francisco. She has built a Nightstone Industries building here... by Scarab's pyramid, and she has bought a small castle near the bay..."

"Well is there any ways of narrowing this down?" Joshua sighed. He hated this. Being trapped within Demona's claws.

"She would most likely use the castle. She'd want to have the ambience to do her dark rituals," said MacBeth.

Chris stood up. "I'm going to cook something up. We can't fight on an empty stomach." Jade stood up. "I'll help you."

"Good idea," MacBeth said as he heard someone's stomach growling.

The twins entered the kitchen to work on a meal. Joshua felt his power twitch. MacBeth slowly got up and walked around the room, trying to work off the sudden bout of unease he has gotten. MacBeth thought for a moment about the cyborg. "I had been meaning t' ask ye how Ms. Trynia is doing..."

"She should be fine. She healing herself, so she goes into sleep mode as well."

"Good," said MacBeth. "We will still need her abilities to tap into Demona's computer though."

"Sorry I just so work up about this." Joshua looked up at the man before him.

"It is all right lad," said MacBeth. "He is your friend. I understand."

"Samuel is the first friend I started opening up with."

"I can well imagine," said MacBeth. "There are few I trusted with my secrets as well. Over the centuries. And you are one of them, lad."

"Thank you sir but then we are both connected to her..." Joshua frowned. "Who would of thought that."

"I know," MacBeth winced. "And if not for the girl I loved, that would be my sole life's work. Hunting her down and making certain she never hurts an innocent again."

"At lease now you have been freed from her but to be connected to Scarab of all people." Joshua wasn't sure what to do.

MacBeth shuddered. "Tis her problem. Yet he is far worse because together they are a formidable pair."

"Yes...but is there any way to break this spell?" Green eyes looked at the older man.

"I dinna ken lad, but we will find it together. I have a few ideas here...." and he held out an old book he had gotten from his library about ancient spells.

"This has writings about ancient Celtic magic, and some traces of Egyptian spells. I was hoping we might use it together."

"If you need to look at magic books you can try our library."

Joshua stood up and headed for a door. He opened up the door. Inside was a huge library. "It's a magical room."

"Ah..." MacBeth brightened up. "There may be an answer here. You may have access to spells that I am not familiar with. Yet I can use them, having learned magic in my years on this earth."

"Some of these spells are on scrolls. That's how old they are." Joshua pointed out.

"Ah," MacBeth said as his eyes fell to one scroll and he reverently pulled it out and looked at it. It was written in ancient Greek, and he poured over it before pulling out another scroll in Egyptian. "Verra interesting... these may be of help."

"When I meet Samuel and the others I had a few books on me. Which has to do with my family. We realized how these books and scrolls could be dangerous or useful so we started together them."

Joshua looked up at the rows of shelves. "This volume here has information about the shadow of the moon," MacBeth mumbled. "And how on a certain day of the year during the new moon, any bonds forged for selfish means can be broken... but ingredients and a silver dagger must be used in a ritual."

"That's what I been trying to learn these days. I been changing my magic over the years," Josh agreed.

"And you have done well. You are no longer in darkness but in shadow," MacBeth said. "I don't know but mayhap one of these spells may be an answer. But I must know more about yer unique situation laddie."

"It's because of something that happen to me in Japan of all places." The shadow teen took a breath. "The only time I was glad to be with my family. You see Mr. MacBeth, they have places all over the world."

"Do tell," MacBeth listened, and then looked at the scroll.

"Tomoeda: Japan, London: England, Hong Kong: China and New York: US," said Josh, counting the locations on his fingers.

"Hmmm...." he said, and then his eyes opened wide. "London England... I remember. I remember somewhere... 500 years ago..."

"Remember what?" Joshua looked at the man he was being to trust.

"There was another binding of the shadows," MacBeth said. "The Hunters used dark magic like you have described, in the same locations. And yet they learned how to wean themselves off of it, by become shadows themselves. I didn't think of the link till now..."

"It's alright. Too many things has happen to you." Joshua patted MacBeth's shoulder.

"Thank ye lad. Time gets weary after a while," MacBeth shook his head, to shake the multiple centuries of memory into place. It was downright dizzying trying to access it all in his brain that was designed to only live 1/10th of that time.

"You seem so much. I don't know if I can handle it." The teen lowered his head. "But I must learn.... I haven't told the others...I don't know how too..." Joshua shook. He looked at his hands. "I don't know how it happen either."

"You will find the words. There were times when the Weird Sister's spell almost dragged me into darkness," MacBeth said.

Joshua shook his head. "It's not what you think. My aging has slowed down. Now I can be killed but I will live longer...than normal." Joshua's voice broke.

"Like me lad," said MacBeth, realizing what he meant. "You mean that yer life span's been increased?"

Josh nodded sadly. MacBeth drew in his breath and shook his head, going over to rest a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He knew what the poor boy was facing. The very same fate he was when the Weird Sisters had told him and Demona about the enchantment.

"Even though I am no longer bonded to Demona, I will still live for centuries yet. The Weird sister's magic still has a hold on me because I was exposed to it for 1000 years. By ma reckoning I'll live at least another three hundred," he said as he closed his eyes.

Indeed he had heard from a sorceress, called Ashake, that his exposure for so long to the weird sister's spells would still prolong his life beyond the 1000 years he had already lived. Death would not come for another 3 centuries at least. Even a sword blow or a normal mortal wound would not be sufficient to kill him, unless his phenomenal healing factor would fail him.

"At lease now I know I won't be alone..." Joshua blushed.

"Nay lad," MacBeth laughed. "I'm sure ye and me wuild fight many muir battles t'gether. And I'll be there t' stand by yer side. Ye have my oath as a King of Scotland."

"We have six different silver knives." Joshua pointed to a cabinet.

"That sounds good lad. But we also need love in a mist, sweat from a mountain goat, two petals from a silver star flower that grows on the slopes of a high mountain..." MacBeth reads the ingredients of the spell off. "The one that would work would be that one..." and he points to a knife shaped like a sickle blade.

"This is Magic Coffee, MacBeth. There is lots of strange items we sell here." The shadow teen smirk.

"Figures," he smiled. "Wish I had YUIR connections. Although ye should come round m' estate in NY sometimes. Id' give ye a run fer yer money in the occult weapons/traps department."

"Well it helps when Puck teaches Eric and Mr.Xanatos's son." Joshua shivered. "Some of them aren't pretty."

"Guid thing I gave ye Titania's mirror." MacBeth nodded. "I was rather gettin annoyed wi the sight of it." MacBeth turned and walked over to the cabinet where the six silver knives were. He carried the scroll, and examined them visually, and then glanced back at the scroll. "So, what do ye want us to do about Samuel, lad?"

"That's okay. It's not the mirror isn't what bugs me but the live items they use in spells." Joshua sighed. "Well we find him. Do you have a tracker spell?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I have a very good one. A crystal ball that interfaces wi' my computer actually. It tracks down all mystical sources."

"Good let's find out if you are right about that castle then." Joshua opened up the case and took out the dagger they needed.

MacBeth nodded, and his face held a question. "Will ye want to go alone wi' me or will ye be asking the others t' help? My hovercraft IS big..."

Joshua shook his head. "There been too much pain of late. I think it should just be a small group."

The twins came back into room with two large plates of good on the table. "Dig in." Jade spoke.

"Thank ye lass, this smells wonderful," MacBeth sniffed the foot appreciatively. He sat down and looked to Josh. "can't fight on an empty stomach can we?"

Joshua nodded. He sat down and dug in.

* * *

Chapter 3 Meanwhile at the hidden castle: 

Jeff thought to himself. He figured they had a chance to double cross Demona and get Samuel to talk to Rath in some way when Josh comes. At least he hoped so, and he hoped Paul would go along with his plan. So far Samuel seemed to be playing along. How could Demona have been so foolish to leave his amulet out in plain view in the display case in Paul's office? Surely she wasn't THAT dumb. Paul watched for a moment as he walked by, his own thoughts running a similar path to Josh's. He knew why Demona left the amulet for all to see. She often tested loyalties in their family by leaving temptations in full view. Also, she possibly wanted to see if they would be foolish enough to give it back to him.

Jeff might make that mistake, but I wouldn't, he sneered. Although Jeff was smart, sometimes he let his heart rule his head. While Paul usually let cold intellect rule his actions. Oddly enough the two rivals complimented each other.

Paul thought of this as he peered in the door and watched his cousin interact with the prisoner. He walked away with a smirk. You're weak cousin, but you DO have a point. He said to himself.

For a moment he realized he had to check something, the guards on duty before he returned to talk to Jeff about his decision. Best to use all resources to the best of their ability. He loathed taking advice from Jeff, but this case he'd make an exception. They would all have to work together to get rid of the she demon running their family for generations.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Back in the cell Samuel finished his meal. "I will wait for a rescue. I know my friends will try something."

Jeff smiled. "I will forget to lock your cell door. And I know where they have your amulet."

"Don't. I can wait and you can as well." Samuel frowned. "Demona isn't a fool. She will put you into a cell." The young man frowned.

"Yes, I am sorry, I was too eager," he whispered. "What shall I do? How can I help you help Josh... and help my family?"

"Wait. You will know the time to do something. It's just not the right time yet." Samuel pushed the plate back out the bars.

"Ok," said Jeff. "I'll have to go talk to Paul for a moment."

Samuel nodded and closed his eyes. He knew he would need sleep. "Again don't do any thing foolish."

"I won't," said Jeff. He turned and locked the cell door tightly. And then he disposed of the trash.

Paul was standing just outside. He hasn't heard all of the conversation, but he saw Jeff as he walked out of the dungeon.

Samuel yawned and turned on his side. He just hoped that Jeff wouldn't do anything that would indanger him.

Paul looked at Jeff, a bit serious. "You hear him say anything that might be of use?"

"No," Jeff said. He wasn't sure how far Paul would go.

"You sure could have fooled me," said Paul. "You're all eager to be sympathetic... as usual."

"His friends are coming for him..." said Jeff.

"No kidding," Paul snorted, unimpressed. "That's what I'm counting on. But they have to have something to track. His amulet."

"That's obvious," Jeff laughed.

"Yes. So simple you could see it," Paul snorted.

"Well have we come to trade insults or will u listen to me?" asked Jeff.

"I think we should let his friends come. But we have to somehow get to that sorcerer Rath and find out if he's all that powerful or not."

"Demona may know," said Jeff. 

"That's why I'm keeping very close eyes on her," said Paul. "She might be listening this moment..." 

Jeff nodded. They both went down the hall, while Paul whistled to another guard to go check on Samuel. They knew they had to talk together, despite the fact they didn't get along that well. Any chance they had of breaking Demona's hold on them was worth forgetting feuds.

* * *

Chapter 5 

They didn't know that a pair of eyes was watching their every move on a screen, and a cruel smile came to the owner's lips. "Perfect you fools, right into my trap," she grinned. "Now we shall see what lengths you'll go 2 to break my hold. You will fail though."

Demona depressed a small key on her TV screen, and checked the view of the cell. Samuel was sleeping. she nodded and then turned the camera back to Paul and Jeff, to hear their conversation.

* * *

"Now... here's the deal," Paul said. "This man may be right about Egyptian magic, but it has to be more powerful than Demona's."

"You know he said that Rath is older than Demona," Jeff said. "That means he knows more ancient and powerful spells."

"Yes," Paul said. "True. So he'd use a spell that existed prior tot he one Demona used to enslave us to the Darkness. And Samuel said he was in shadow... not darkness... Josh that is. So he must have absorbed light to replace the dark he lost..."

"What does that mean?" asked Jeff slowly.

"That means that there is a chance we can find another source to our powers besides hers. And that would take a spell of release to break her hold. None is known... but the Egyptians had spells that were lost when the library in Alexandria burned. Perhaps this Rath has one of those."

"I wish those fools would come and get a move on," Paul said as he impatiently looked at his watch. "You would think they would have COME for him by now."

"Yeah," muttered Jeff. They glanced at one another, and then thought of something at the same time....

* * *

Chapter 6 

Meanwhile...

Joshua got his family weapon out. A sickle. A deadly blade. Jade was going to come but Chris was going to stay to make sure Eric wouldn't come after them.

MacBeth was getting the hovercraft ready, and waiting for them to get aboard so they could go rescue their friend. He had his crystal ball plugged in and ready to go.

Joshua came over to MacBeth. He looked like the grim reaper. Jade came over with the bag of stuff need for the spell. "We go pick up Rath and then head over to where they got Samuel."

MacBeth turned around to face him, in his chair. "Places everyone, and buckle in. Thank ye Jade f'r getting the spell ingredients together lass...." He holstered the long sword he carried opposite his lightening gun. His belt filled with clever devices and traps was all ready, and he was anxious to meet this Rath.

"Ye look like yer ready to fight, laddie," he said as he noticed Josh. "That's been in yer family fer generations has it not?"

"Far too long in my family." Joshua strapped himself into the chair. Jade did the same.

MacBeth fired up the turbines and the craft lifted off vertically. Hovering in the air for a moment, he took the directions that the others had given him and flew toward the Sphinx to pick up Rath. Joshua was nervous but hopeful this would end Demona's control on his family.

MacBeth landed the craft, and looked at them. "This is yer sphinx, is it not. Shall we walk in, or is yer wizard expectin us?"

"No I'll go get him." Jade got up and head out. "I just hope Rath won't be to mad for us for dragging him out of his sarcophagus." Joshua smiled.

MacBeth smiled. He had heard all about the mummies from his friends, and was amused to think there were beings, although dead, that were far older than he or Demona. There was a kinship with them and he was excited to meet this ancient sorcerer and observe ancient hecka from a master.

Jade came back with a tall man with a tall green hat on his head. "You don't know how luck you are that Jak-al is out guarding Rapses." Rath came into the craft.

"I bid ye welcome, esteemed guest, to ma craft," MacBeth said as he stood up and bowed to greet Rath respectfully as a King would. However he didn't bow too far, only the customary bow his station dictated. "We urgently need yer aid... and I've been told of yer powers."

"As Jade explained in the Sphinx. If Jak-al knew of Samuel's entrapment he would be in a state of worry." Rath shook his head. "I will do my best to do what is need of me. But from what I been told I can't keep any promises."

Jade sat down into her seat and Rath took his seat. "Verra well. I myself know something of magic. I have a spell that will free them, but I wuild need yer help to cast it lest Demona try t' counter it. If she does, I'll handle her... if that's all right wi ye, Josh." MacBeth said as he took his seat, and they took off.

"Alright, I take care of any of my family members." Jade wiggled her nose. "I'm the one going in to find Samuel since I can track him down with scent.

"I full understand the plan, Mr. MacBeth." Rath crossed his arms.

"Good," he said. He whispered his spell, although he trusted Jade's nose, they had to have a general location of where he was. He waved his hand over the crystal ball, in view of Rath, saying "tiny spirit of fire and light, find the ones we seek this night..." Rath watched in wonder at MacBeth cast his own spell. Jade play with her hair. Joshua was getting ready for battle. In the crystal ball, an image of a castle appeared in seconds. The coordinates fed into MacBeth's computer, and he set the craft to head on that course. "As I suspected. The castle..." he said. "Hold on everyone... this may get a wee bit bumpy..."

Everyone nodded. They hovered towards the castle, which came up in the distance. It was on a small island in the Bay, near the bridge, but not quite. Rath could see the ancient Western Gate, as could all the others who had Egyptian powers or amulets. MacBeth suddenly veered as shafts of red light began to cut into the night.

"Blast... they know we're here!" he cursed as he maneuvered. "Ideas wuild be welcome!"

There came a voice over the intercom, and a familiar voice asked, "Whoever you are, stand down. If Josh is with you, I'll speak to him and him alone. This is Jeff..."

"MacBeth?" Joshua looked at the man. Jade growl. "This sucks."

Rath shook his head. "Indeed."

"I have a plan," MacBeth whispered as he closed the link temporarily. "But it involves giving 'em the slip. Any of ye feel up t' flying about? This ship can fly itself... and we can slip in while Josh talks to Jeff... what do ye say?"

"Let's do anything it takes. Demona's going down tonight." Joshua frowned.

"Exactly lad," said MacBeth. "I'll let ye oot here, and fly wi' the rest of ye. Jade, wuild ye care t' come wi me to find Samuel and release him. I've a feeling Demona will be lurking in the shadows... and I want to hit her before she hits us... to give Josh time..." "I'll be taking the hovercraft around... and ye can arrange a meeting to meet Jeff and then join us..." said MacBeth. "Is that all right with ye?"

He handed the comm. link to Josh to speak to Jeff. "Meet him alone, and then signal us in an hour... Mr. Rath, will ye go wi' him in guid faith..."

"Cousin." Joshua spoke into the comm. link.

"Is this you?" he asked. "Josh? I need to speak to you, alone, with this sorcerer Rath. Paul thinks that he wants to listen to you. Your friend Samuel suggested that you might be able to free us from the shadow..."

"I have Rath with me. You say Paul agreed to this..." Joshua was confused a bit.

"Yes," said Jeff. "You must meet me alone with him. He's willing to talk. He hates Demona and is angry that she is taking our rightful wealth away, and holding our families hose... please, won't you at least consider what we have to say? I will be there, making sure he won't do anything bad... tell your friends to drop you off now..."

MacBeth looked at him, and at Jade and the others. He mouthed, "We'll be right wi ye... something tis nae right.We'll come back, while ye talk to him... we must act now."

Joshua nodded. "Okay Cousin." The shadow boy stood. "With the streght of RA!" Joshua was now in his armor. "Let's go Rath." The wizard got his armor on and nodded. "We are jumping MacBeth." Joshua headed for the door.

"Verra well!" he said as he pressed a control, and the door slid open. They heard Jeff's confirmation, and MacBeth said, "Godspeed to ye lad. Take this, and you'll hear my message, my signal to meet. We'll find yer friend Sam. I swear it..."

Wind blew in his face, as the door slid open, and the craft ducked close to the waterside and beach. Joshua nodded and jumped from the craft. His wings open up and he and Rath glided down to the ground. MacBeth watched them go, and the door slid shut. He turned back to Jade, and then ordered the craft to land behind the castle, out of sight of the radar and cameras. "Now, it's our turn... when I give the signal, we jump oot ourselves and go find Sam."

"I gave Rath the stuff for the spell before he left." Jade got ready to jump. "Yes," MacBeth said. "Now, hang on Lass..."

He extended the rope latter and climbed down, and motioned to her as the craft sailed downwards. He leapt off the ladder onto the hill by the castle, and waited for Jade to land near him. Jade landed on her feet beside MacBeth. "Ready to find Samuel."

"Yes lass, let's go... follow yer famous nose!" Jade frowned but sniffed the air. She then hurried into the castle. MacBeth hit the ground running and glanced around. Lasers started to rain on them, and MacBeth was glad he has his lightning gun. They just make it in time. He has his lightening gun out just in case. Jade let some of her were-form come out but she was still mostly human. She moved swiftly along the halls. MacBeth admired how quickly she moved. He turned to see something move out of the corner of his eye. A steely shape aimed a laser, but MacBeth got his shot off first and incinerated it as they ran along.

There was a sound of wheezing and clanking the further they go, and MacBeth realized he's heard that sound before... at Xanatos' castle years ago. "Blast... keep a sharp eye... we've got some company..." he warned as he fires shots to take out the warriors that are trying to sight them. Jade bounced off the walls. She growled and took off one of the robot's heads. She was looking more wolf now. MacBeth admires her as he picks off a shot left and right with his gun. "This is getting to be monotonous...."

"Down the stairs and to the left. I'll keep the droids busy." Jade growled.

"All right lassie, be careful!" MacBeth said as he followed her directions. "What a brave lass... I hope she's all right alone..." he mutters as he goes down and to the left. He saw cells and more cells on his left and right. Carefully he kept an eye out for any resistance.

"Samuel...are ye there? It's MacBeth!" he called out.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Samuel woke from all the blasting from upstairs. He frowned. "Who out there?"

"It's MacBeth... call out so I can hear ye..." he shouts as he rushes toward where Jade indicated. He glanced anxiously in every cell, trying to find Sam.

"I'm at the back." Samuel stood up. "Careful the bars are energy ones."

"All right," he called. He saw the one door and kicked it open. Then he saw Sam behind the energy bars. He reholstered his gun, and reached for a tool on his belt. Carefully he walked over and examined the control.

He tried the electronic lockpick, fiddling with the thing a bit as he tries to find the right fit to open the bars. "Typical Demona," he mumbled and finally found the right one.

Samuel then wiggled his leg. "She doesn't seem to trust those so she chain me to the wall as well."

"Great lad," he said as he stepped in, and then reached over to look at the chains. Carefully he used a lockpick he pulled out, which was specifically for Demona's type of cuffs.

"Joshua is here isn't he?" Samuel glared at MacBeth.

"He is... he's talking to Jeff." MacBeth says. "Ye have my word..." "Now... let's have a look at ye... good heavens yer all in a bad state lad..." he muttered, as he looked Sam over.

"Padjet took over twice and I ran into those energy bars." Samuel rubbed his head. "I think I got Jeff and Paul confused about Demona's promises."

"Curses," he mumbled. "But at least that's a guid start. Rath is here, and he has the spell ingredients. He's with Josh... I suggest ye lean on me and let's get back 2 jade..."

"Let's go then. So Chris and Eric aren't here?" Samuel didn't like leaning on anyone but he knew this wasn't the time to argue.

"They don't," he said as he helped Sam, without making him feel like he was being babied. "Only if ye need to lean on me that is," he added. He helped him out of the door, and up the stairs to try and rejoin Jade. He had his gun in one hand as he helped Sam with the other.

Samuel just nodded his head. Suddenly there was no more blasting coming from upstairs. "Jade?!?"

"Jade!" Called MacBeth. "Ye all right lass? I have him!"

"Ya I'm okay. All this metal was dumb." Jade stood in a pile of metal parts.

"That's the fairest site I've seen," MacBeth laughed. "Well done!"

"I fought shabtis with more brains than this pile of scrap." Jade was more human again. Samuel rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get going."

"Yes, let's," said MacBeth. "Demona's close by, I can smell her... or at least sense her," he said as he corrected himself. He wasn't a were like Jade.

"Demona's got a strong scent and you are right she near by or a place she stay at for a long time." Samuel just breathed in and out. His arms where on fire.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Jeff was anxious as he waited for his cousin. It had been a while and he hoped that things would work for the best. Joshua landed and put Rath down. "Start with that spell at lease get the stuff mixed up." Joshua made his armor disappear and walked over to Jeff. "It's been awhile."

"Yes. Are you well?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." Joshua kicked a stone out of the way.

"I wish things were better with us. I miss you. And I'm sorry I didn't help you when I should," Jeff said softly. "I guess I was too scared..."

Rath was doing as he was told for now. He knew Joshua was under stress at this moment so he didn't want the boy to be upset. "She does that to people. Make them think they have no way out."

"Yes..." he said. "But your friend Sam took compassion on me."

"Samuel had a harder time that even me." Joshua face saddened. "He was on the streets by himself."

"Dang it," said Josh. "That stinks...He's like your brother huh? In a good way... not like Paul."

Joshua nodded. "Out of everyone he the one I told some of my secrets too."

"You didn't have to help us, but you do. Can we really be free of Demona?"

They hear a rustling noise, and a familiar voice. "You came. This is a regular family reunion. So... this is the sorcerer your friend spoke of, brother," said Paul.

"It is all right Josh, h e wants to listen..." said Jeff.

Joshua frowned but held his anger in check. "In fact brother, we are going to end Demona's hold on the Blade family tonight."

"If you can, it would be a big accomplishment," said Paul as he saw Rath. "So, this is the sorcerer. I didn't think Mummies were alive... but I'm impressed..."

"As if." Rath huffed. His snake armor's tail wiggled.

Joshua waved at Rath. "He a bit stiff with words."

"I see. So, it seems that we shall see if this works or not," Paul said quietly.

"Give him a chance Paul," said Jeff. "He's your brother... family... he didn't have 2 come but he did."

"Indeed. Your brother, could of just come for Samuel but no he wanted to stop this Demona for good as well." Rath had gotten the stuff mix up and ready for the dagger. Joshua blushed at Rath's words. He was the baby of the family.

"Very true, listen to him Paul," said Jeff. "Compassion doesn't make you week, it makes you strong because you have more allies."

"I got the potion of the spell ready." Rath spoke out. "Where is she?" Joshua spoke out.

"She is not here," said Paul slowly. "She does not know we are having this talk."

"I don't want that she devil running us any longer..."

* * *

Chapter 9 

Demona skulked in the shadows, frowning as she heard their words. She had to put a stop to this. Pressing a control she activated the door to let the steel clan gargoyle bots slowly walked in.

"MacBeth thinks otherwise." Joshua looked at Paul. "I have a feeling she's been watching us all."

"Did u hear that?" Jeff asked as he turned. There was a noise, and they suddenly glanced around to see movement. Paul backed away, and Jeff glanced around wildly in fear as steel clan robots moved up, and closed around them. A hated figure was among them.

"So," she said. "This is the story is it? The children bite the hand that feeds them..."

"Demona, didn't see you there," said Paul as he got very nervous. "I... it was..."

Joshua felt the chill run up his back. Rath started to charge the spell that would hopefully put an end to this madness.

"Do you think I'm a FOOL?" she asked angrily. "I deliberately trapped you all here..."

"Paul... please, we can face her together!" Jeff said as he drew a smaller version of the sickle that his cousin had. "Stand by me and we'll both not fail..."

Paul froze as Demona advanced on him, hissing as she pointed the control at him and the robots trained their guns on him. "The payment for betrayal is DEATH, Paul Blade..."

"So what?" Joshua frowned. "You never get what you want from me Demona." Joshua looked at his hands. "I'm not yours any more."

"Then would you let me kill HIM?" she asked, pointing a gun at Paul, who looked at her.

"Go ahead, kill me, demon," he said. "I'd rather die than give you the satisfaction of stopping us."

"You don't get it Demona. I have taken on three different kinds of magics. I've rewritten myself." Joshua walked in front of Paul. "Your magic isn't in me any more." Rath quickly chanted and the mix started to glow.

"Rath that spell/potion, NOW!" Joshua turned to look at the mummy wizard. "But don't we need MacBeth?"

Demona laughed. "Your pathetic spells will not help you humans!"

Jeff turned to Josh. He mouthed, "Let me distract her... till MacBeth comes..."

A were-wolf jumped on top of one of the steel clan and started to rip it apart. "Jade!!!" Joshua didn't hear his cousin's words as he raised his weapon. "Shadow slash!!!"

"Demona, face me if ye dare!" MacBeth shouted. "Lighting gun!" He fired at her, and she turned, hissing as she turns from Paul. Paul dove out of the way, and one of the steel clan gun blasts hit Jeff accidentally as he tried to help Josh. Jade started to take out another robot.

"Jeff!" he shouted as he sees his cousin fall. Turning he snarls, "You made a BIG mistake Demona. Nobody messes with my cousin except me!" Paul turns, grabbing his own weapon, a scimitar, and slashes. "Night strike!" he yells as he runs to stop the robot that stopped Jeff.

Rath had the potion ready. Joshua turned and held out a dagger. Rath shook his head and poured the potion on to it. The robot fell into two pieces.

"DEMONA!!!" The youngest Blade moved quickly along the trashed robots. The silver dagger was glowing. "This ends tonight." He rammed the dagger into the female gargoyle. Jade was tossed back and her body changed back to human. The magic shock wave was huge. Joshua couldn't let go of the dagger. It was burning him. "No more link between you and my family." He hissed into Demona's ear.

MacBeth suddenly was kicked back by the energy wave and he landed away from Demona, shaking his head. Rath's armor disappeared as he was blown off his feet. Jeff felt the backlash and Paul threw himself over his cousin to protect him. Shards of robots showered as each steel clan robot blew up. A big shard of metal collapsed on top of Paul who was shielding Jeff. It pinned them both underneath, but didn't hurt them.

"Joshua!!!" Jade stood up. "STRENTH OF RA!" Jade was in her armor and jump at her friend that seem to be rooted in the spot. Jade's strength pulled Joshua away from the Gargoyle. The young shadow man had blacked out.

Demona growled as she felt the energy flow through her. She let out a loud cry as the energy surged from her, and hit MacBeth. The gargoyle's eyes blazed red, and she slunk to the ground, in pain from the dagger but still alive.

"Damn." Jade hissed. Rath stood up and looked about for his hat. "Rath get ya tut over here now." Rath sighed. -Young people today.- He hurried over and checked out Joshua. "He's alive." He turned to see the other Blade's under the steel. "I'll help the other Blades."

MacBeth crawled to his feet. He shook himself off and rushed to help Josh. "What happened?"

"Joshua's been magically burned." Rath told Jeff and Paul. MacBeth looked at Paul who looked at Jeff. Paul looked up as MacBeth helped move the steel, and shift it off. He helped both boys to their feet. Jeff and Paul shook themselves off. Paul moved over to Josh. "Let me look at him..."

"I have no idea what it will do to him." Rath kept his eyes on Demona.

"I may be able to help him," Paul said grimly. "I didn't want my brother dead..."

MacBeth realized where Rath was looking, and moved away to where Demona lay. He knew his old enemy had many tricks. Jeff coughed, but he was otherwise ok. Paul started to reach for something in his jacket pocket. He glanced at Rath, and at the others.

"He's not going to die. He just out cold." Rath spoke gently. "I got him." Jade picked him up.

Paul helped Jeff to stand, and turned. "Thank you. I guess I was wrong about you all..."

"Are we free of the spell, sorcerer?" he asked.

"I've never try this spell before. Only time will say for sure. One thing for sure it has done something."

Rath frowned. "Let's get out of here before something else happens, then." Jade held Joshua close. "Yes lets go please."

Paul looked at him. "Wait..." Demona stirred, and MacBeth turned as he heard a low growl from her.

"Damn that thing and Scarab." Jade growled.

"You will NEVER leave here alive," she said as she got up. "You may have broken the spell but you will all die..."

MacBeth covered her with his gun. "Well that's good to hear yet not so good either." Rath back off. "Come on call on that flying thing."

MacBeth pulled out his remote. "Hovercraft, extract..." There came a crumbling noise as stone dust pelted them, and cracks appeared on the wall. "Get out quick!" Paul shouted. "She's bringing the whole place down on us!"

Jade backed off. "Damn, Joshua wake up." She looked down at her friend.

"This way, quick!" Paul shouted. "I know a short cut..." MacBeth looked as Demona vanished behind falling rocks. Jade turned and followed the other Blade. Rath did the same. "Curse you," he hissed as he rushed off after Paul, who helped Jeff along.

The whole castle was cracking, fracturing like a broken brittle piece of ice. It was a house of cards that the spell had held up, and now it was falling like one. "Come on let's go." Jade picked up the pace. So did Rath. MacBeth ran quickly, and they saw the secret passage that Paul led them through. It wasn't breaking up as fast as the rest and led them outside to the bay. MacBeth's craft was hovering there with its ladder hanging down.

"Where is that flying machine?" Rath asked. He climbed up first and held out his hand to the others. "One at a time!" he called as he helped Paul with Jeff, and then Paul reached down to Jade and the others.

Rath took that hand and push up on his feet. MacBeth saw the castle falling in on itself. Jade jumped over the group. "We are running out of time here."

MacBeth mumbled, "The heck wit it, everyone grab the ladder and hold tight!" He shouted an order for the hovercraft. "Priority extraction... now!" The hovercraft flew away with everyone climbing onboard safely. Paul looked at his brother, and at MacBeth, who came forwards with a book of spells he borrowed.

"I think ye'll find these useful," he said as he handed it to Rath. "Mebbe one of them may help.... Demona's magic, all of the spells she had used over the years. Maybe there is an answer to Josh's problem there."

Paul looked sadly at Josh. "I don't want my brother to die," he said angrily. They got back to Magic Coffee.

* * *

Chapter 10 

A few days later.

Jade put Joshua back into his own bed. As he bandaged Jeff's wounds and bruises. Jeff nodded, angry at the whole thing. MacBeth was worried. Could Rath help with the spells he gave him to help Josh?

"I will look at these spells but I need rest now myself."

"Yes," he nodded. MacBeth looked to Paul and Jeff who are there, both upset and angry. Rath bowed his head and head for his home. He stopped at the door. "I'll be back in the morning."

Paul looked to them, and says, "You must understand, I care for him, I do, but I just have a family to run..."

Jeff looked at them, "I told you Paul, he was right. U were wrong."

"I'm beyond any help or forgiveness. Spare me the humiliation. I was wrong," he said. "I don't need your pity."

"Stop feeling sorry for yerself lad," MacBeth snapped at Paul, who suddenly blinked.

"I don't care who was right and who was wrong. Let's get some sleep." Jade crossed her arms.

"Nobody's beyond forgiveness. Just say yer sorry, Paul."

"Fine," he snorted.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry, he's like that, but he DOES care."

Jade growled. "Night."

Chris shook his head. "Do either of you need a place to sleep?" Jade carried Joshua to his room and then went to her own room for much needed sleep. Jeff nodded. MacBeth nodded also. Paul was standing by the doorway, looking back.

"Come let's me show you some nice warm beds then." Chris waved his hand to the staircase.

"Coming Paul?" asked Jeff.

"U need to sleep," MacBeth said. "I'd be a gracious guest if I were ye."

"Okay, whatever," Paul said. "I just want to know if Josh is ok or not." He followed Chris's hand and walked after MacBeth and Jeff.

"Thank u," said Jeff as Paul mumbled to himself.

"We'll find out in the morning okay?" Chris was also worried about Joshua. He hurried up the stairs.

"Thanks," said Jeff, pushing Paul.

"Thanks," Paul grunted. MacBeth sighed. He couldn't sleep. So he decided to sit on the sofa and drink some whisky as he waited and watched.

* * *

Chapter 11 

RA CAME UP.

Green eyes slowly opened up to look into the face of a mummy named Rath. "What hit me?"

"Well for a start an energy wave that knocked us all off our feet." Rath smiled. "I see you woke up on your own which is good."

Paul was waiting by the door, impatiently pacing. Jeff was just outside, waiting to see if it was ok. "Is he all right?" Jeff asked as he looked in.

Rath came out of Joshua's room. "He awake but he still needs rest."

"Good," said MacBeth as he came up to see them there. "And ye have some apologizing to do, don't ye, Paul Blade?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "Will you all forgive me?" He looked very cross, but he did sound sincere.

"So just give him time to heal. I have to check something out." Rath had Joshua's amulet in his hand. "I'll see you all later." The mummy wizard went down stairs.

Paul mumbled and MacBeth looked at him. "Good start."

"It's not enough, is it? You see, they think I'm a monster. I don't want their pity..." he started.

Jade came down the hall. "Stop it. Joshua isn't going to get any rest with this bitchering."

Rath waited for everyone to be sitting down. "Well Joshua seem to have gained power. What kind of power I can't say." Samuel frowned as Jade stood up and entered the kitchen. Eric was at school at this time.

Chris just whistled. "Man that a kick in the pants."

"Well Joshua should just stay in bed for a week. It's for the best." Rath put the amulet down on the table. "And that should remain off until then." Rath bowed. "I must return now. I'm just glad Joshua will be alright." He then left the group in wonderment as he exited the restaurant.

"I guess you want me to apologize, huh?" Paul asked bitterly.

"Yes, and now," said Jeff. He pulled Paul upstairs by the hand to visit Josh. MacBeth followed and listened at the door.

"Hi." Joshua looked like hell. His one hand was bandaged up and his skin looked white.

"Hi, I'm glad you're better, cousin," said Jeff as he moved over. Paul bit his lip.

"Did it work?" Green eyes show worry in them. "The spell?"

"Paul and I have something we want to say to you, Josh." They looked at each other.

"It didn't." Joshua sighed. "I'm sorry I just wanted to save this family." He looked away from his brother and cousin. "I'm just sick of how Demona treated his family."

Jeff smiled and Paul shook his head. "Wait, you did help this family..." said Jeff. Paul nodded, and there was a twinkle in his eyes even though he didn't say anything.

Joshua blinked. "Then the spell did work?" Joshua tried to sit up.

Jeff nodded and beamed. "You did it. You saved us all Josh..."

Paul even smiled, and extended his hand. "Brother, you did it. What I could never do. And I'm... um... I'm sorry I doubted you all these years..."

"Not your fault. Father lied to you both. To everyone. If I did this spell right we should still have magic in our veins. Don't forget Demona did this pact over a 1000 years ago." Joshua smiled.

Jeff and Paul nodded slowly. "All that time we didn't know you were right. Jeff still believed in you. And now... now... we can be a family again?" Paul asked, still afraid Josh didn't trust he wanted to make things right between them. Jeff leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. Both extended their hands. "Family?"

Tears flowed from Joshua's eyes. "With you two yes but Father...he might be mad. Very mad so maybe you two should be careful."

"I love you cousin," Jeff said as he reached to hug Josh. Paul even broke down and moved to his other side. Both of them took turns hugging him.

"Will you help protect us?" Paul asked, ashamed to cry but he knew it was ok. "Teach us to use our new powers?"

"Why would you two ask me?" Joshua was confused.

"Demona's link was broken," said Paul. "Now we have no ties to the darkness."

"A big wave hit us all, and we lost the darkness," Jeff nodded. "And you didn't see what happened...The magic has changed."

Joshua looked at his hand in the bandage. "This is all I can remember. My hand wouldn't break away. Oh as well as Jade jumping me." Joshua blushed.

"That's a magic burn," Paul said.

"We are all changed now," Jeff nodded. "And that is why we need u to teach us how to use the new magic."

Joshua closed his green eyes. "Samuel might not like it but there are spare rooms here. Both of you better find away to do your keep or Samuel will kick you both out." Joshua smirked. "He makes sure we all do training everyday. I guess I won't be moving from this bed for awhile."

Both men smiled. "I guess that's better than going home. Father's going to be angry like you said. You won't be able 2 get rid of us..." said Paul with a smirk like his brothers.

"It will be like the old times," Jeff said excited. "When we all trained together..."

Joshua nodded. "But now...I know we'll be training like a real family. I know Rath will help you two with finding out more about your magic." Joshua opened his eyes again. "Something going on though isn't it? MacBeth are you outside the door?"

"Aye," he answered, and opened the door. He had a smile on his face as he came over.

Joshua frowned. "Where is my amulet?" Joshua wanted answers.

"Rath is looking at it I believe," MacBeth told him. "The sorcerer had t' look into something he said."

Both Paul and Jeff were also curious and wanted answers as much as Josh. "Maybe we should call him?" Jeff suggested.

Joshua stared at MacBeth. "What going on?" He looked at his cousin and brother. "I don't want to talk to Rath. He loves to talk in riddles."

"Hmm, I'd be thinking if it's What I think it is..." MacBeth rubbed his beard. "He may be lookin at how yer powers have boosted in level and intensity...Yer at a whole other level now, laddie. And it's a matter o' time before y know the full extent of the change yerself..."

"What do you mean, Mr. MacBeth?" Paul asked him.

"Demona has no way of ever beating Josh, even if she wants to try and take him back," MacBeth said in triumph.

Joshua sank into the bed. "Ra...And I have to go to Japan soon." He shook his head. "What am I going to tell Mr. Kinomoto." Joshua blinked then at MacBeth. "Ya joking right?" His face turned red. "I can't be that strong."

"May I go with you?" Jeff asked him. Paul's eyes held the same question.

MacBeth said, "I know fer a fact I sense wi my knowlege of mystical powers that ye ARE indeed more than a match for yer sorcery. Ye are now immune t' anything that would be thrown at ye from her..." "Within reason of course," he added to be careful.

"Ra...what a night." Joshua sighed. "I don't know. It's kind of something to do with that time I went to Japan when I was a kid. It's personal...but I have to take Eric with me. Samuel told me I had too." He looked at his brother and cousin. "You two need to work out your magic any ways before going abroad. Demona's kicked off now for sure."

"I can help them," MacBeth said. "Till ye come back... along with the other friends here..."

"I understand," Jeff nodded. Paul shoved his hands into his pocket and knew it was better not to argue with Josh.

"Thanks, MacBeth. I would think we would need all the help we can get." He smiled.

MacBeth smiled back. "I know enough about magical weaponry t' get them started. And by the time ye get back they'll be ready for yer instruction."

"Sounds like a plan then," Paul said, realizing what would happen. Jeff nodded trusting Josh and this authoritative man in black armor.

"There is something I want to give back too. When I'm in Japan. No doubt it what had given me strength all this time." Joshua smiled to himself.

"What is that?" asked MacBeth, and Jeff and Paul were equally curious.

"Mr. Kinomoto's son. Toya....he had magic...very strong magic. We..." Joshua's face turn dark red. "He knew I had magic too. It was strange. I don't know if I should tell you guys yet not until I talk to Toya first. All I can say is we shared magic. His magic is still inside me. I since I don't need it any more...." Joshua's bandaged hand covered his heart. "I want to give back to him."

MacBeth nodded. "And what else can I do t' help ye, lad? Yer well and truly a man who has compassion and kindness, yet yer a warrior like a sword of tempered steel..."

"There is more to you than I ever thought possible," Paul muttered.

"Safe journey then..." Jeff sighed. "But don't be gone too long... you were gone so long before... don't make it the same amount of time please?"

"There is one thing I have told anyone yet...only Samuel but he found out by mistake." Joshua played with the bandage.

"You want us here?" Paul asked. "Do you trust all of us with this?" 

Joshua nodded. "I do." He smiled.

"Thank you," Paul said. "Your trust means much to me..." Jeff nodded. "And me."

"I shall tell no one if that is what ye wish. It will not leave this room lest ye say so," MacBeth folded his arms.

"Mr.Kinomoto had a daughter when I was staying with them. I don't know why but they pick me to be the girl's..." Joshua blushed. "Godfather..."

"Oh...." said Jeff noticing his cousin's eyes. Paul raised an eyebrow. MacBeth nodded.

"I see, but mebbe because you've got a level head on yer shoulders..." said MacBeth.

"Do you think they want her to come with you?" Jeff asked. "Back here?"

"This is the reason I have to go back to Japan now. But MacBeth, I was just seven years old when this happened."

"That seems verra significant, does it not... as if it was almost predetermined. Perhaps she has a link to yer magic... and something far older..."

"I remember father saying something once about that family," Paul confessed. "And about something ancient being lost... and only recently rumored to be discovered. Something powerful... that had to do with... a deck of cards. But it was ridiculous... what can CARDS do?"

MacBeth looked at him in surprise. "You mean ye dinna ken about the ancient secrets... I read about it last night of all things..."

"Mr. Kinomoto knows nothing of magic in his own family. Toya does though. He got a sixth sense."

Jeff blinked and said, "What ARE you talking about and is this REALLY important?"

"I can say no more, but ye'll find out if it is what I think it means," MacBeth said mysteriously. He only had a vague hunch, but he didn't want to say something that might be inaccurate, or lead to false conclusions. He didn't know for sure... But in his long life he'd SEEN some ancient magic source... something on the West Coast. Something powerful and long hidden. "Lad, I know there are more questions than answers, but I will be returning home to take care of some business. I'll be back here in a week t' start training you Paul and Jeff. But I wish ye the best of luck," MacBeth said, thinking about Lucia back at his home. She was worried, poor girl. But he had an important question he wanted to ask her.

Joshua nodded. "You take care then and thank you for all your help with Demona."

"Yer welcome lad. Jeff, Paul, Ye'll hear a call when I'll be back t' San Francisco to begin yer training. I'll be taking a job here for a while... while ye stay here..."

He shook Josh's hand. "Wait for me, ye two," he says to Jeff and Paul. "Farewell and Godspeed... Josh."

Paul and Jeff looked at Josh. "We will miss you, and wait for your return, brother," Paul said slowly. Jeff nodded. "When will you leave? Tomorrow?"

Joshua waved to MacBeth. "Just go talk to Jade or Samuel to show ya a room. They'll take cadre of you both."

Jeff and Paul watched as MacBeth left. They both nodded, and gave him a hug. "Thanks," they said together. "I hope they get used to us being here," Paul muttered. "This place is gonna be crowded, but it's a cozy friendly place... I can feel it," Jeff reassured him. They both looked back at Josh, standing by the door.

"It's a magical building. It will grow and grow on you as well." Joshua grinned.

"I hope so," Jeff smiled. Paul nodded. "I think it'll be... interesting... to say the least..."

* * *

Epilogue 

Time when by quickly. Five days in fact. Joshua was back on his feet and promised Rath not to go over board on his magic when he went to Japan. One reason being Eric was going with him and he knew the elf boy would help out in anyway he could. Joshua had to go.

They were all at the airport now. Samuel gave Eric some ground rules and to listen to Joshua. "So I'll see you guys in a month."

Eric bounced over to Joshua. "Tell MacBeth I promise to be careful."

"Goodbye cousin," Jeff said, giving him a hug. "Write to us ok?"

Paul walked up, as Jeff came out of the hug with Josh, and held out his hand, a bit more reserved before the others. "Josh... don't make me have to go after you again, ok?" he joked.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "It's just a month but I promise to call."

He gripped Eric's shoulder. The boy smiled. "Ya guys look after the city."

Samuel shook his head. "If there is any trouble, you call us right away okay. I let Puck know where ya gone too." The tall blond smirked. Eric blushed. Joshua laughed. "See you later." The pair turned and head for the check in.

Jeff and Paul stepped away, and watched the pair leave. "Come on you two. We get to get ready for MacBeth coming in two days." Samuel turned and headed for the parking lot. Jeff and Paul turned to follow Sam.

* * *

So who are the Kinomoto's? This now ends the story line with Mummies Alive. We learn more about Joshua Blade and maybe Demona not done with our young shadowman. Find out in Deck of Shadows." 


End file.
